


Toma Asiento (Mientras Llego al Cielo)

by LunaP95



Series: Designación: Milagro [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Hinata nunca había sentido que tenía que decirle a sus compañeros que tenía superpoderes y no pensaba en ello como guardar un secreto sino más bien como no decirle a la gente detalles sin importancia.--Hace seis años, Hinata escapó del laboratorio que le creó y nunca miró hacia atrás. (Hasta que tuvo que hacerlo).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Esta es la historia paralela de Haikyuu! de mi fic de Kuroko no Basuke "No Parpadees O Te Lo Perderás (Alza La Cabeza)". No se necesita ningún conocimiento de Kuroko no Basuke para leer esta historia, ya que está "diseñada" para leerse aparte, así que no necesitais leer "No Parpadees O Te Lo Perderás".  
> Es ligeramente un AU, muy ligeramente, inspirado en la serie de televisión del 2000-2001 Dark Angel. "No Parpadees O Te Lo Perdderás" tiene una explicación mucho más completa de este mundo, y leer esta historia primero estropeará algunas cosas que pasan en la otra (y uh, vice versa).  
> Sineceramente no creo que ningún aviso de Archive encaje, y he evitado etiquetas por los spoilers, pero hay algunos elementos oscuros en esta historia de los que si estáis preocupados, podéis leer en las notas del final.  
> El título viene de "Take to the Sky" de Tori Amos.  
> ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues eso es! ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan solo una traducción del fanfic "Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)" de umisabaku, así que todo mérito es para ella ;)

Esta es una historia sobre amabilidad.

Es una historia de amor; llena de la tristeza, esperanza, muerte, calor, y determinación que toda buena historia de amor debe tener.

Pero sobre todo, esta es una historia sobre amabilidad.

Y es una historia sobre el destino.

*

Orange despertó y supo que no debería haberlo hecho.

Debería estar muerto; le habían matado. Les había visto introducir la aguja en sus venas, había pataleado y gritado pero no había servido de nada. Perdió el conocimiento sabiendo que eso era lo último que vería: sus creadores, sus asesinos, su decisión clínica de que debía morir.

(Se sumió en la oscuridad escuchando a su creador decir: _“Esto es lo mejor, 394. Puede que seas un fracaso, pero contribuirás a la mejora de futuros Proyectos. Adiós, 394.”_ Fue el final; supo que era el final.)

Pero despertó; respiró. Contra todo pronóstico, estaba vivo.

*

(Si le hubiese creado con algún concepto del más allá, quizás no hubiese aceptado de forma tan rápida el hecho de que estaba vivo. Si hubiese sabido lo que era el “infierno”, se hubiese despertado convencido de que estaba allí.

Se despertó en un vertedero de basura, entre partes de cuerpo desmembradas de otros Proyectos. Había humo, espeso con cenizas y con un olor repugnante a muerte. Había un horno cerca, donde él y las partes estaban programados para ir.

Más tarde en su vida aprendería lo que era el “infierno”. Vería ilustraciones en libros, y pensaría, eso era. Yo estuve allí.)

*

Despertó cuando no esperaba hacerlo; estaba vivo con la determinación de seguir viviendo.

Le dolía la muñeca por la aguja que le había matado; le habían quitado algo del cuello (el dispositivo explosivo, pensó Orange); también le habían quitado algo del costado (el dispositivo de rastreo). Tenía heridas por donde le habían sujetado.

Pero estaba vivo.

Así que se tambaleó sobre sus pies y obedeció su naturaleza: saltó. Escaló con facilidad los muros que le habían encerrado durante toda su vida. Se tambaleó y tropezó pero corrió y saltó y siguió corriendo y saltando, dejando su antigua vida atrás.

*

Incluso cuando estuvo lejos del lugar que le había creado todavía se movía tan rápido como podía. No había nadie persiguiéndole, pero todavía no lo creía. Estaba seguro de que iban a encontrarle, a matarle y a despedazarle.

Era por la noche. Iba descalzo, y tan solo vestía la fina camisa blanca con la que le mataron. Pero sus pies eran fuertes y estaban encallecidos; era un ser genéticamente superior (incluso si era uno fallido) así que siguió mucho más de lo hubiese debido.

Pero tenía frio. Y estaba asustado. Y se estaba quedando sin energía. Cuando ya no pudo saltar lejos o alto, se decidió en correr.

Cuando ya no pudo correr siguió caminando. Ya sabía que cuando no pudiese caminar, gatearía. Haría lo que fuese por seguir avanzando.

*

Durante el resto de su vida odiaría la palabra “milagro”.

Incluso cuando Hinata Sawako se reía y decía “¡Fuiste nuestro milagro!” todavía odiaba esa palabra.

Hinata Sawako creyó que _era_ un milagro. Hinata Kousei lo llamó suerte, hermosa suerte, pero coincidencia después de todo.

Orange creyó que era el destino.

(Había otro Proyecto que solía hablar sobre el “provenir” y el “destino”, y siempre sonaba tan _seguro_. A Orange le convencieron a una temprana edad de que el destino existía.)

Porque coincidencia sobre coincidencia se apilaban para formar el milagro que era la vida de Hinata Shouyou.

Así que Orange 394 creyó que fue el destino.

Hinata Shouyou también.

*

Queda el hecho de que fueron tantas coincidencias milagrosas, que hasta la persona más escéptica podría creer en una intervención divina.

Los Hinata estaban conduciendo de vuelta a casa ese día, bastante deprimidos. Cada uno de ellos pensaba en el hecho de que todavía no tenían hijos pero también estaban dudoso sobre sacar el tema (otra vez) con su consorte.

Hinata Kousei estaba pensando en lo mucho que odiaba su pelo naranja.

Le había atormentado durante toda su vida. Genéticamente era más Caucásico que Japonés, así que siempre le habían confundido por un extranjero, a pesar del hecho de que había nacido y se había criado y nunca se había marchado de Japón. Su bisabuelo se había casado con una mujer rubia, su hijo también se había casado con una mujer rubia; el padre de Kousei, tan solo un cuarto japonés, se había casado con una escocesa de pelo naranja, por lo tanto dándole el legado a Kousei que le había atormentado durante toda su vida.

La única vez que le había gustado su pelo fue cuando conoció a Sawako. Había estado nevando ese día y se tropezó y cayó sobre una enorme pila de nieve. Sawako le había sacado, riéndose.

\- ¡Vi tu pelo en la nieve! ¡Era como un cebo!

Pero ahora era su tormento de nuevo. Después de tantos años sin niños, estaba preparado para adoptar, _quería_ adoptar. Pero la última vez que había tratado el tema con su mujer, ella había llorado y había dicho:

\- Pero siempre he imaginado a mis niños con el pelo naranja. Un niñito y una niñita, que se parezcan a ti.

Había sollozado tanto que él no se atrevía a volver a hablar de adopción, a pesar del hecho de que Kousei estaba preparado para ser padre, lo quería por encima de todo.

Así que estaba pensando en lo mucho que odiaba su pelo naranja, y en como de todas maneras no había ninguna garantía de que sus hijos tuviesen el pelo naranja.

*

Hinata Sawako estaba pensando en el niño que acababan de perder. Lo más cerca que habían estado de un hijo. Había tenido un aborto después de seis meses, y casi había muerto en el proceso.

Su marido había sido tan amable, tan atento. Ella también estaba pensando que era el momento de sacar el tema de la adopción. Había tantos niños en ese mundo que necesitaban amor, y ella tenía tanto amor que dar.

Sus pensamientos seguían desviándose al hijo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de amar, y miró por la ventanilla mientras lo hacía.

Por eso, ella fue la primera en ver a Orange.

Gritó, creyendo que había visto un fantasma. Hizo que su marido aparcara a un lado en la casi abandonada carretera de campo. Refunfuñó mientras lo hacía, pero entonces él también vio a Orange y se cayó, los ojos muy abiertos.

Marido y esposa compartieron una mirada, asegurándose de que el otro estaba viendo lo que el otro estaba viendo.

*

Vieron a un niño; un niño pequeño, descalzo, demacrado, herido, vistiendo una camisa demasiado fina. Estaba solo por la noche, en el frío. Vieron un niño con un brillante pelo naranja; un niño que necesitaba ayuda.

*

Orange vio adultos; y en su vida, los adultos solo habían sido la autoridad de Teiko. Vio a un hombre con el pelo del mismo color que el suyo, y pensó que debía ser de una de las antiguas Generaciones. (Nunca había visto a uno de los antiguos Orange Threes. No pensaba que quedaba ninguno vivo.)

Pensó que debían de estar allí para matarle, o llevarle de vuelta. Se giró para correr.

*

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Sawako, su corazón latiendo rápido, tan rápido. Algo milagroso estaba ocurriendo, y estaba tanto asustada como emocionada, pero sobre todo, estaba desesperada por hablar con ese niño; llevarlo a un lugar seguro -. ¿Tienes hambre? – llamó.

El chico se quedó parado.

*

Orange _tenía_ hambre.

La mujer siguió avanzando, sonriendo.

\- Tenemos bollos de carne en nuestro coche. Y onigiri. ¿Te gustaría alguno?

\- ¿Sois de Teiko? – preguntó con recelo.

\- ¿Teiko? No, no sé qué es eso.

Orange les dio una oportunidad. Tenía hambre y comer repondría sus energías.

No entró en el coche, pero esperó al lado mientras le traían la comida. Lo devoró todo, mientras les miraba, sus piernas posicionadas para saltar.

\- Soy Hinata Sawako. Este es mi marido, Kousei. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sabía _sobre_ los cónyuges, había escuchado a los científicos hablar de sus familias. Sabía que las personas _tenían_ nombre, incluso si nunca los usaban dentro de los muros de Teiko.

\- Soy 394 – ofreció, ya que era lo más cercano que tenía a un nombre -. GM–O394. Mi Generación me llama Orange.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron el uno al otro.

Orange se levantó su camisa para revelar el **GM–O394** que estaba por dentro de su muslo derecho, como prueba de su identidad.

La mujer, Sawako, soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca. Kousei estaba muy serio, y se arrodilló enfrente de Orange.

\- ¿Tienes padres?

\- ¡Nop! – dijo Orange, orgulloso de saber lo que significaba “padres” (le había preguntado una ver a la señora del comedor. Estaba seguro que _otros_ Proyectos no lo sabrían.) – Fui creado por Teiko. Aunque van a matarme, ya lo han intentado. No quiero volver allí.

\- Creado – repitió el hombre.

\- Los Orange Three fueron creados para volar. ¿Eres un Orange Three?

\- No – dio Kousei -. Soy escoces-japonés.

Orange asintió con la cabeza, incluso aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba eso. Estaba bastante seguro de que le hombre no _era_ un Orange Three.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que puedes volar, um, Orange-kun?

\- No – dijo Orange con tristeza -. ¡Pero puedo saltar!

Y entonces, para demostrárselo, brilló en naranja y saltó hacia el cielo.

*

La vista desde arriba es algo que Orange nunca se cansaba de ver. Era como si pudiera ver el mundo entero, amplio y brillante sin ninguna limitación. Levitó en el cielo durante cuarenta segundos (todo lo que era capaz cuando estaba tan exhausto) y entonces descendió.

*

Kousei y Sawako sabían que estaban viendo algo extraordinario, algo milagroso.

Pero también sabía, por la marca de su muslo, por sus heridas, por la manera fácil de decir “me matarían”, que estaban lidiando con algo peligroso. Este era un mundo del que no sabían nada, y podía ser mortal.

Se miraron el uno al otro. No dudaron ni una vez.ç

\- ¡Eso ha sido increíble, Orange-kun! – sonrió Sawako -. Era como si estuvieses volando en el cielo. ¡Ya sé! Deberíamos llamarte ‘Shouyou’. ¿Te gustaría eso?

\- Shouyou – repitió Orange -. Te refieres ¿a un nombre?

\- Sí, precisamente un nombre.

\- ¡Me gusta! Shouyou – repitió Orange, radiante. ¡Un nombre! ¡Tenía un nombre!

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a casa con nosotros, Shouyou? – preguntó Kousei.

\- Claro ¡sois muy simpáticos!

Y desde ese día, dejó de ser Orange, y se convirtió en Hinata Shouyou.

*

Su vida cambió. Los Hinata se mudaron a la prefectura de Miyagi, donde nadie los conocería lo suficiente como para preguntar por qué de repente tenía un hijo de diez años.

(Al principio, no le creyeron, cuando dijo que tenía diez años, porque era tan pequeño.

 _\- Tengo_ diez años – dijo -. ¡A partir de hoy! Es por eso que decidieron desecharme hoy. A los diez normalmente está bastante claro si vas a ser un Éxito o no, así que es entonces cuando deciden si merece la pena mantenerte por ahí.

No cuestionaron su edad después de eso.)

Como la mayoría de los niños, Hinata no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sacrificaron sus padres para mantenerle hasta mucho después. Abandonaron sus antiguas vidas, consiguieron nuevos trabajos, hicieron algunos tratos en el mercado negro para añadirle en el registro familiar, para conseguirle una identificación, sin que preguntaran nada. Desde entonces, su mayor miedo fue que alguien se llevara a su hijo.

Hinata tenía un nuevo nombre, un hogar cálido, personas que le querían. Tenía un poco de miedo de que Teiko pudiese volver a buscarle, pero nunca pensó demasiado sobre ello.

Lo único que echaba de menos era saltar.

\- No puede usar tus habilidades nunca jamás, Shouyou – explicó Kousei en su voz más severa -. Incluso si crees que no hay nadie alrededor… alguien _podría_ Y si te ven, te podrían apartar de nosotros. Prométemelo.

Pero entre saltar y sus nuevos padres, estaba claro cual tenía más miedo de perder.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Y debes prometer no decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer, o de dónde vienes – añadió Sawako.

En ese momento, era la promesa más sencilla de hacer.

\- Prometo que jamás lo diré.

*

Como muchas parejas sin hijos que adoptan, casi inmediatamente después tuvieron una hija.

Cuando Kousei conoció a su hija de pelo naranja, envió una oración a los dioses. Porque entonces de esa forma parecerían una familia. Nadie sospechará nunca que Hinata no es su hijo biológico.

Sawako solo pensaba en lo afortunada que era, en tener sus dos hijos con pelo naranja después de todo, un niño y una niña. Se juró a sí misma asegurarse que Hinata nunca se sintiese menos amado por no ser un hijo biológico.

Hinata conoció a su hermana pequeña con entusiasmo. ¿ _Esto_ era de dónde venían los niños? ¿Así era como se veían? ¡Eran tan pequeños!

\- Ahora eres un hermano mayor, Shouyou – dijo Sawako.

\- Hermano mayor – repitió Hinata.

Le gustaba como sonaba eso.

*

Un día cuando volvía a casa de la escuela en bicicleta vio un partido de voleibol en la televisión. Se paró en su ruta, y lo vio con un silencioso asombro.

Entonces pedaleó a casa más rápido que nunca, irrumpió por la puerta y le gritó a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! Mamá ¿has oído hablar alguna vez del voleibol?

\- ¿Shou-kun?

\- ¿O del Pequeño Gigante? ¿O Karasuno? Mamá, el Pequeño Gigante ¡puede _saltar como yo_!

Porque aunque ya no usaba sus habilidades, eso no detenía su Desbordamiento Latente. Podía saltar más alto que los humanos normales incluso cuando no estaba activando sus poderes, y eso hacía que su madre se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Shou-kun…

\- Quiero jugar al voleibol – anunció -. Pueden saltar como yo incluso aunque sean pequeños, y nadie piensa que es raro. ¿Puedo mamá? ¿Puedo? ¡Por favor!

Sawako dudó. El voleibol podía significar la atención de los medios de comunicación, si Hinata era bueno en ello (y como cualquier madre, ella asumió naturalmente que su hijo _iba a ser_ bueno en el deporte) y no quería que nadie metiese la cabeza demasiado en la vida de Hinata.

Pero por otro lado, su hijo tenía una increíble cantidad de energía, y quizás jugar a un deporte le daría un punto de escape.

\- De acuerdo, podemos mirar las reglas.

\- ¡Yuju! – gritó Hinata, saltando.

*

A Sawako le confortó bastante el saber que la escuela de su hijo no tenía un club masculino de voleibol. Ahora él podía jugar todo lo que quisiese y nunca llamar la atención.

*

Dos cosas importantes ocurrieron en la vida de Hinata mientras estaba en la escuela.

Primero, los otros Milagros escaparon de Teiko, públicamente, alertando al mundo del a presencia de niños con superpoderes.

Segundo, conoció a Kageyama Tobio.

*

Los Milagros escaparon sobre el comienzo de la escuela. Toda su familia estaba pegada en sus asientos enfrente de la televisión, con los ojos muy abiertos y en silencio, mientras las noticias se revelaban. Incluso Natsu, que solo tenía dos años, sentía algo muy serio. Se sentó en el regazo de Hinata, tan sombría como el resto de los demás.

\- Shou-kun ¿les conoces? – preguntó Sawako.

\- Estaban en mi Generación – asintió Hinata.

No preguntaron nada más durante el resto de la noche.

*

Mientras los días pasaban, la historia se iba revelando. Habían escapado siete, estaban en la base de las FAJ, tenían superpoderes, pero no eran considerados una amenaza.

La vida de Hinata no cambió mucho, excepto que ahora sus compañeros de clase tenía una nueva (y tortuosa) manera de burlarse de él sobre su pelo.

\- ¡A lo mejor eres un Milagro, Shouyou!

\- Ja, ja – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se reían porque era absurdo, porque le conocían, porque jamás podría ser un mutante.

Hinata respiró un poco mejor cuando vio las cenizas de Teiko en televisión.

Nadie iría a por él ahora.

*

\- ¿Quieres… verles? ¿A los otros? – preguntó Sawako.

De acuerdo con las noticias, los niños _no eran_ prisioneros, pero _estaban_ en una base militar, y en todo caso, ella quería mantener a su hijo lo más lejos posible de los hombres uniformados. ¿Quién sabía lo que le estaban haciendo a esos niños?

Hinata pensó sobre esto. Había visto a Yellow y a Pink en televisión, sabía que Red y Green también habían escapado, pero no estaba seguro cuál de los demás quedaba.

Al único al que quería ver era a Black, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Pero no había forma de que Black hubiese escapado.

Black probablemente había muerto hacía años.

\- No – dijo Hinata -. No quiero verles. Nunca.

*

Conoció a Kageyama Tobio hacia el final de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante estos últimos tres años? – gritó Kageyama.

Y Hinata le odió, como nunca antes había odiado a nadie.

Kageyama es alto, hábil; un prodigio. A Hinata le recordaba a los Proyectos Exitosos, los afortunados. Los que conseguían vivir.

Le recordaba a Hinata sus propios fallos. De pie enfrente de Kageyama, separados por una red, Hinata no podía evitar recordar que era un Proyecto fallido, desechado, inútil.

\- Voy a derrotarte – juró, llorando.

Porque lo _hará._ Se negaba a ser un fracaso en voleibol. Iba a probar su valía. Iba a derrotar al Rey de la Cancha y entonces todo el mundo sabría que Hinata Shouyou importaba.

*

Y esto también, parecía el destino.

Karasuno y Kageyama y un ataque rápido que solo puede hacer con sus ojos cerrados.

Tenía un lugar en el equipo Karasuno, pero era solo por Kageyama. Y era frustrante, tan frustrante, porque era justo como en Teiko, cuando los Proyectos Exitosos dijeron que podían usar a Orange y a Black como apoyo.

(Y entonces no necesitaron a Orange más. Probablemente también dejaron de necesitar a Black.)

¿Cuándo tiempo hasta que Kageyama dijera que ya no necesitaba más a Hinata?

\- Todo lo que no necesita lo tira sin más – había dicho Cabeza de Nabo.

Kageyama iba a tirarle también, justo como Teiko.

No iba a pasar, juró Hinata.

Iba a asegurarse de que le necesitase.

*

El destino obró de nuevo en la vida de Hinata, porque pronto conoció a Kozume Kenma.

Le conoció en un callejón, cuando ambos estaban perdidos.

\- Soy Hinata Shouyou. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- … Kozume… Kenma…

\- Así que tu nombre es Kenma ¿eh? – el otro chico se tensó de forma incómoda, como si esperase que Hinata reaccionase mal cuando escuchase el nombre. Cuando elevó sus ojos del juego se quedó mirando a Hinata en la forma en la que mucha gente se le quedaba mirando la primera vez que lo conocía. (Era el pelo naranja).

Pero Kenma no reaccionó o preguntó o incluso expresó algo.

Hinata recordó a su amigo Black, otro chico inexpresivo, y algo se agitó en su interior. Tomó la determinación de hacerse amigo de Kenma, justo allí y entonces.

*

Descubrir que Kenma estaba en el equipo de voleibol Nekoma también parecía una labor del destino.

Kenma era tranquilo, analítico; pensaba sobre todas sus jugadas con la cabeza fría. Impresionó tremendamente a Hinata, y le recordó incluso más a Black. Así era como Black sería, si jugase al voleibol.

Ni siquiera le importó perder.

(Mucho.)

*

Y estos eran los hilos del destino que formaban la vida de Hinata Shouyou: conocer a una familia de pelo naranja desesperada por quererle, ver al Pequeño Gigante jugar al voleibol, conocer a Kageyama Tobio, conocer a Kozume Kenma.

Estas fueron las cosas que moldearon su destino.

*

Lo peor de Kageyama Tobio es también lo mejor de él. Eso es, su abrumadora superioridad en voleibol.

Fue eso lo que hizo que Hinata odiase a Kageyama cuando jugó contra él en la escuela; lo que le hacía sentir resentimiento respecto a él todavía algunas veces. Kageyama era un genio; todo era fácil para él.

Pero también era lo mejor, porque Hinata nunca tenía que preocuparse por _reprimirse_. Tenía una resistencia mejorada y talento físico natural; había sido creado en un laboratorio después de todo, estaba diseñado para ser más rápido y fuerte. Pero con Kageyama cerca, nada de eso importaba. Hinata podía correr tan rápido como quería, practicar tanto como quería, y Kageyama estaba justo allí con él, continuando y a menudo ganándole. Hinata podía saltar alto y rematar un ataque increíblemente rápido y ni siquiera parecía extraordinario, porque era Kageyama quien hacía todo el trabajo impresionante.

Kageyama hacia que Hinata se sintiese increíblemente _humano_.

*

Hinata estaba seguro de que jamás había querido algo tanto como quería ir a Tokio para los partidos de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Crees que deberías? – es todo lo que su madre dijo cuándo pilló a su hijo estudiando intensamente (algo que jamás le había visto hacer antes.)

El lápiz de Hinata se paró. No iba fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Había cuatro Milagros viviendo en Tokio. Cuatro personas que podrían reconocerle.

\- Tokio es un sitio grande – dijo, sin elevar la mirada -. Y lo he comprobado, los institutos que van a venir no son _sus_ No hay forma de que les vea.

\- Shou-kun…

\- Estaré bien – dijo con confianza.

*

Todo cambió en los partidos de ida. Había prometido a su madre que no hablaría con nadie que conociese su secreto, pero esto resultó ser una mentira.

Tan solo no es lo que se esperaba.

Los días eran largo y cansados pero tenía energía suficiente. Practicar contra equipos fuertes tan solo le hacía _más_ emocionado e imprudente; quería seguir jugando para siempre.

Y es por eso que, una noche, vagaba por el exterior incluso aunque debería de estar durmiendo como el resto de Karasuno.

Y así fue como vio a Kenma, tumbado en la hierba y mirando las estrellas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Kenma! – gritó -. ¿Tú también estás despierto?

\- ¿Shouyou? – dijo Kenma, levantándose de su posición tumbada.

\- Ey, si los dos estamos despiertos ¿quieres lanzar para mí? – se rio ante la expresión horrorizada de Kenma -. ¡Estoy de broma! Solo es una broma. Incluso _yo_ pienso que es muy tarde – se sentó al lado de Kenma y preguntó -. ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tan tarde?

\- No podía dormir – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí, igual – dijo Hinata, estirándose para mirar las estrellas.

Siempre había sido la clase de persona que le encanta hablar, que podía llenar cualquier silencio con palabras, llenar la habitación con ruido y ánimo. Pero cuando se sentó al lado de Kenma pensó que algunas veces la tranquilidad también estaba bien; algunas veces era agradable sentarse al lado de un amigo y no decir absolutamente nada.

Kenma era la clase de persona que le encantaba el silencio.

Es por eso que fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando Kenma fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Shouyou…

Hinata miró a su amigo.

\- Sé que eres un Milagro.

*

Hinata se congeló ante esas palabras. Juraba por Dios que su corazón se _paró_. Esto estaba mal, muy mal… esas palabras no deberían venir de la boca de Kenma, no había forma de que Kenma dijese lo que pensaba que había dicho.

Porque no había absolutamente _ninguna forma_ de que Kenma _supiera_ que él era un Milagro. La única forma de que pudiese _saber_ que Hinata era un Milagro era si le hubiese visto usar sus poderes.

Y Hinata no había usado sus poderes durante casi seis años.

Así que se rio.

\- Porque tengo el pelo naranja ¿verdad? La gente solía burlarse sobre eso todo el rato cuando estaba en la escuela, pero te lo juro ¡viene de familia!

\- De verdad – Kenma tan solo suspiro – que _no_ reconoces mi nombre ¿verdad? Pensé que quizás solo estaban fingiendo…

\- ¿Tu nombre? – Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- El Dr. Kozume Yuuta es mi padre.

\- ¿Es famoso o algo así? – Hinata ladeó su cabeza.

Kenma sacó su teléfono y empezó a buscar algo. Entonces seleccionó una foto y le pasó su teléfono a Hinata.

Era una foto familiar, una antigua. Hinata recoció a Kenma enseguida, incluso aunque su pelo era castaño, y estaba sonriendo, y que parecía tener doce años. Un hombre y una mujer estaban detrás del joven Kenma, sonriendo como la perfecta familia feliz.

Hinata miró al hombre, tensándose muy quieto y olvidando respirar.

\- ¿Le reconoces? – preguntó Kenma tranquilamente.

\- Sí – dijo Hinata cuando recordó cómo -. Le reconozco.

*

_“Esto es por tu propio bien, 394.”_

_“Nunca serás un Exito si no lo intentan más, 394.”_

_“¿Por qué no puedes ser como los otros 394?”_

_“Los otros Proyectos de tu Generación son mucho más fuertes que tú.”_

_“Nunca ascenderás a nada, 394.”_

_“Eres un fracaso, 394.”_

_“Vamos a tener que desecharte, 394.”_

_“Esto es lo mejor, 394. Puede que seas un fracaso, pero contribuirás a la mejora de futuros Proyectos.”_

_“Adiós, 394.”_

*

Hinata y Kenma se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo. Las manos de Hinata empezaron a temblar así que Kenma cogió su teléfono de sus manos con cuidado antes de que se le cayera.

\- Ellos nunca… - Hinata se restregó los ojos. No estaba a punto de llorar ni nada, pero le daba una excusa para no mirar a Kenma -. Nunca nos dijeron sus nombres.

\- Estuvo mucho en las noticias – Kenma tampoco le miraba -. Cuando los otros Proyectos escaparon. Fue uno de los científicos que fue a juicio. Ahora está en la cárcel.

Cuando habló, lo hacía completamente indiferente, como si nada de eso lo molestase en lo mínimo. Kenma jamás le había recordado más a Black que entonces. Black siempre hablaba sobre cosas increíblemente dolorosas en esa voz pasiva y sin emoción, y siempre hacía que Hinata (Orange entonces) quisiese gritar.

Porque estaba acostumbrado, porque conocía a Black, Hinata podía oír el dolor en la voz de Kenma, incluso si no estaba ahí. Podría ver las lágrimas, incluso si Kenma no estaba llorando; incluso si Kenma parecía tan inexpresivo como siempre, Hinata todavía podía ver lo mucho que le dolía.

Pero Hinata no sabía cómo consolar a su amigo cuando todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

\- No vi las noticias. Todo ese tiempo después de que los Proyectos escaparan, o cuando los juicios empezaron. No podía. Yo solo… quería dejarlo todo detrás de mí.

\- Sí – dijo Kenma -. Yo también lo hice.

\- Estaba a cargo de los Orange Three – Hinata tragó saliva -. Mi grupo.

\- Lo sé – Kenma todavía no le miraba -. Piratee su ordenador, cuando todo ocurrió. Leí todos los archivos. Sé lo que hizo. Así fue como… te reconocí. Tu cara estaba allí. Aunque pensaba que estabas muerto. ¿Cómo escapaste?

\- No lo sé – Hinata sacudió la cabeza -. Nunca supe exactamente cómo. Tú… ¿lo sabías durante todo este tiempo?

Había muchas cosas que Kenma podía decir, un montón de explicaciones que podía dar. Pero tan solo dijo una cosa.

\- Lo siento.

Hinata intentó procesar la información pero no podía, no _podía_. Forzó una sonrisa y dijo.

\- ¿Supongo que eso te hace algo así como mi hermano?

\- Más que algo así – Kenma dudó – de hecho. Él…

\- No, lo siento, no. ¡Lo siento!

Y Hinata corrió.

Corrió, dejando a Kenma ahí solo por la noche.

Definitivamente, _no podía_ lidiar con esto, con nada de esto. No podía escuchar lo que Kenma estaba a punto de decir, no podía reconocer lo que sabía.

Simplemente no podía.

*

Al día siguiente, jugó al voleibol. Cuando vio a Kenma sonrió y le saludó y le trató como si la otra noche nunca hubiese pasado. Kenma le siguió la corriente silenciosamente, como si quizás nada _hubiese_ pasado, como si Hinata pudiese fingir que todo fue un sueño.

Hinata buscó pelea con Kageyama. Quería volverse fuerte, mejor; Kageyama no le dejaba, no quería que cambiase.

Golpeó a Kageyama porque le hacía sentir bien pegar a alguien, pelear contra alguien. Kageyama contratacó y es como las cosas _deberían_ ser, los dos; peleando como iguales.

El voleibol era lo único que importaba. Hacerse más fuerte para poder estar al lado de Kageyama era lo único que importaba.

Hinata solo quería jugar al voleibol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahora este capítulo tiene una [imagen preciosa](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/164812790994/chaifighter-and-then-to-prove-it-to-them-he) para acompañarlo! Por favor, mirad el increíble trabajo de [ChaiFighter!!](https://chaifighter.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

El padre de Kozume Kenma era un monstruo y todo el mundo lo sabía.

*

Su mundo explotó cuando estaba en su segundo año de escuela.

Los Milagros escaparon y todo el mundo observó. Kenma estaba emocionado al principio ¡porque era justo como uno de sus juegos! Los superpoderes existían y era como cualquier juego de RPG fantástico que había jugado.

Entonces vinieron a por su padre, y ya no fue tan divertido.

*

Los juicios empezaron y Kenma perdió a todos sus amigos.

\- Tu padre creaba monstruos.

\- Tu padre es como un científico loco.

\- Alejaos de Kozume ¡hará experimentos con vosotros!

Solo Kuroo se quedó a su lado.

\- Venga, Kenma. ¡Juguemos al voleibol!

Así que Kenma jugó al voleibol, tiró para Kuroo. No sabía cómo decir “gracias”. Kuroo ahuyentaba a la gente que acosaba de él; Kuroo lanzaba miradas desdeñosas, se burlaba y peleaba con cualquiera que se metiese con Kenma.

Pero Kuroo estaba en su tercer año, y se graduó, dejando a Kenma solo.

Kenma se ensimismó más y más en sí mismo. Pasaba más tiempo jugando a videojuegos. Fingía que el resto del mundo no existía.

*

Ahí estaba la cuestión sobre los juegos. Podía jugarlos durante horas, literalmente horas, sin pensar en nada más.

Cuando Kenma jugaba a videojuegos no pensaba sobre el hecho de que su padre estaba en la cárcel.

No pensaba sobre el hecho de que su padre creaba monstruos.

No pensaba sobre cómo un hombre podía volver a casa y amar a su mujer, amar a su hijo, y entonces volver al trabajo al día siguiente y experimentar con humanos.

No pensaba sobre cómo se puede amar a una persona pero también odiarla.

No pensaba sobre cómo ya no tenía amigos.

Tan solo jugaba a sus juegos, adoraba sus juegos, progresaba más en sus juegos, vencía en sus juegos, jugaba a nuevos juegos.

En los videojuegos, mataba cosas, explotaba cosas, destruía cosas, y todavía era un mundo mucho más amable que el real.

*

Kenma era listo. Antes este hecho le hacía feliz.

\- Eres justo como tu padre – le decía la gente.

\- Eres tan inteligente, te viene de tu padre – le decía su madre -. Algún día vas a ser un gran científico ¡justo como él!

Ya no le decía eso. Nadie le decía eso. Comparar a Kenma y a su padre era un tema tabú.

*

Pero Kenma era listo, y bueno con los ordenadores, y quería saber la verdad. Así que pirateó el ordenador de su padre, y pirateó los servidores de las FAJ, y aprendió todo lo que el mundo no sabía de Teiko.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

Su padre no hacía monstruo; era uno.

Kenma era el hijo de un monstruo.

Se puso repentinamente enfermo y no habló con nadie durante días.

Kuroo fue a visitarle pero Kenma se tapó los oídos y se escondió bajo sus sábanas.

Su padre era un monstruo.

¿Le hacía eso también un monstruo?

*

\- No puedes esconderte para siempre – dijo Kuroo -. El instituto va a ser diferente, lo prometo. Voy a _asegurarme_ de que sea diferente.

Kenma se tintó el pelo, como si eso fuese a hacerle una persona distinta, como si la gente no fuese a reconocerle.

Quería creer en Kuroo, porque Kuroo era seguro de sí mismo de una manera que Kenma jamás lo será.

El instituto fue diferente.

Fue peor.

*

Porque Kenma tan solo estaba en primer año, al fondo de la jerarquía y todos sabían que era el hijo de un monstruo.

Y porque Kuroo tan solo estaba en su segundo año y no podía protegerle de todo.

Jugaba al voleibol porque Kuroo jugaba al voleibol, porque Kuroo quería que _él_ jugase al voleibol.

\- Solo eres de primer año – le dijo con desdén uno de tercer año -. Y tu papaíto está en la cárcel. Tu opinión no importa.

Le pegaban, algunas veces, cuando Kuroo no estaba cerca.

Solo eres de primer año.

Tu padre está en la cárcel.

¿Eres un rarito también? ¿Te hizo tu padre en un laboratorio?

*

Kenma no le contó a Kuroo sobre el acoso, pero de alguna forma Kuroo lo sabía.

\- No abandones – le rogó -. Los de primer y segundo año saben lo increíble que eres. Este equipo es sin duda más fuerte por ti.

_Voy a hacer un lugar para ti_. Eso es lo que le prometió Kuroo. _Voy a crear un lugar a donde pertenezcas._

A Kenma no le importaba el voleibol en absoluto.

Pero creía en Kuroo, así que esperó.

*

En su segundo año, descubrió que los Milagros iban a empezar a ir a institutos públicos. No se relajó hasta que encontró que ninguno de ellos iba a ir a Nekoma.

(No podía hacerles frente; no quería hacerles frente; no sabía cómo hacerles frente. Quería pasar su vida entera sin conocer a ningún Proyecto que su padre había creado.)

Pero durante su segundo año, el equipo de Voleibol del Nekoma estaba completamente bajo el control de Kuroo. Es el club que Kuroo lideraba, y el espacio que había creado para Kenma.

Empezaba todos los juegos con una frase pastelosa.

\- Somos como la sangre en nuestras venas, debemos fluir sin detenernos y mantener el oxígeno moviéndose así nuestra mente puede funcionar al máximo.

Era embarazoso, muy embarazoso, pero a su manera, Kuroo se aseguraba de que Kenma fuese una parte integral del club, se aseguraba de que Kenma perteneciese allí, se aseguraba de que Kenma fuese amado.

*

Y se volvió más sencillo, incluso si nunca dejaba de ser duro.

Nunca podía olvidar que su padre estaba en la cárcel. Y nunca era _fácil_ hablar con la gente. Su padre surgía en cada conversación. Ser el hijo del infame Kozume Yuuta moldeaba todas las interacciones, incluso cuando nadie lo mencionaba. (Quizás especialmente cuando nadie lo mencionaba.)

Jugaba a videojuegos, se retiraba, veía a la gente y jugaba al voleibol.

No le _gustaba_ particularmente el voleibol. Algunas veces no podía creer su vida… sería la _última_ persona que se esperaría estuviese en un club deportivo.

Pero su equipo le necesitaba. Era el equipo que Kuroo había construido, el lugar que Kuroo había hecho para él. Y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, el único lugar al que pertenecía.

Era el único sitio donde podía ser “Kenma” y no “el hijo del Dr. Kozume”. El lugar donde lo único que importaba era el hecho de que era un armador y no el hecho de que era el hijo de un monstruo.

*

Kuroo lo intenta demasiado algunas veces, hacer que Kenma socializase adecuadamente, y tan solo era doloroso para ambos.

Kuroo, que probablemente le entendía mejor que nadie en su vida, tenía esta idea equivocada de que Kenma debería tener más amigos.

(Esto viene como una forma de preocupación. Kenma no era demasiado popular incluso _antes_ de que su padre fuese arrestado por experimentación humana; Kuroo parecía pensar que era su deber asegurarse de que Kenma no era un paria social. A Kenma le costaba intentar explicar que _incluso_ si su padre no _hubiese_ sido arrestado por experimentación social, Kenma _todavía no querría_ socializar a menudo. A Kenma le gustaba quedarse en casa, en la cama, con sus videojuegos o quizás la televisión. Esa era su noche ideal.)

Pero debido a que Kuroo _era_ la única persona que le gustaba a Kenma, y que quería tener como amigo, Kenma daba lo mejor de sí para contentar a Kuroo ocasionalmente.

Lo que significa, ocasionalmente, que tenía que salir y “pasar el rato”. Significaba socializar con largos grupos de personas, en lugares llenos de música alta, estar fuera más tarde de lo que le gustaría.

(- Pero quiero estar en casa a las diez – había dicho Kenma.

\- ¿Por qué? – había dicho Kuroo -. Vas a estar despierto a las 2 de la mañana de todas formas.

Y la verdad ¿cómo podía alguien que le conocía tan bien no pillarlo? Sí, estaría despierto de todas formas. Pero con su pijama, en la cama, con sus videojuegos, haciendo cosas que son _divertidas_ para él.)

Así que ahora estaba en un centro comercial, “pasando el rato”, lo que al parecer se traducía como “ver miserablemente como todos los demás se están divirtiendo”. Kuroo le presentó a sus amigos de Fukurodani (insistió en que Kenma ya los había conocido antes, porque habían jugado juntos en su primer año. Pero Kenma había sido completamente miserable durante todo su primer año, haciendo recados para los de tercer año y siendo atormentado por ellos, así que no prestó demasiada atención a los otros equipos. No era como si los de tercer año le hubiesen dejado jugar un partido de todas formas). Kenma estaba un poco consternado de que Kuroo hubiese encontrado la versión búho de sí mismo. Kuroo y Bokuto era como gemelos separados al nacer. Y Kenma adoraba a su amigo, de verdad que sí, pero no pensaba que el mundo necesitase dos de _él._

Kuroo y Bokuto estaban en ese momento en una intensa competición para ver quién podía meterse más frituras de pollo en la boca. Los otros miembros de Nekoma y Fukurodani estaban animando y haciendo apuestas.

Kenma ni siquiera podía sacar su consola porque enseguida Kuroo y Bokuto le habían sentado al lado del armador de segundo año de Fukurodani con la frase “tenéis mucho en común” y dado que Akaashi era el único que parecía tan miserable como Kenma, sería de mala educación ponerse a jugar.

Kenma suponía entonces que estaba en el equivalente amistoso a una cita a ciegas. Podía imaginar a Kuroo y Bokuto sentados un día diciendo “Oh ¿ _tú_ tienes un amigo armador antisocial? ¡ _Yo_ tengo un amigo armador antisocial! Deberíamos asegurarnos de que se conozcan ¡seguro que se llevan muy bien!”

Era el tipo de lógica errónea que la gente extrovertida usaba todo el tiempo. Parecían creer que solo porque a _ellos_ les gustaba conocer gente nueva, a _todo el mundo_ debería gustarle conocer gente nueva. También fallaban en entender que sí, seguro, dos introvertidos probablemente _tenían_ mucho en común, pero si les dejabas en una habitación juntos, _uno_ de ellos tenía que ser el primero en empezar la conversación. Kenma nunca iba a ser esa persona. Parecía que Akaashi tampoco. Por lo tanto, había llegado al punto muerto de sufrimiento mutuo sin ni siquiera decir una palabra.

Maldita sea, Kuroo.

Akaashi carraspeó. Normalmente, sería imposible escuchar el sonido sobre los gritos (“¡Oh Dios mío, eso hacen veintiséis! ¡Tiene que ser un record! ¡Kuroo, no puedes rendirte ahora!”) pero Kenma había sido consciente del silencio entre él y Akaashi que se había acostumbrado a todos los sonidos.

\- ¿Crees que están saliendo juntos?

Kenma giró la mirada a donde Kuroo estaba ahora apoyándose sobre Bokuto, mientras los dos tomaban turnos para echar frituras de pollo en sus bocas a base de cruzar sus brazos. Sus bocas ya estaban llenas y ambos estaban babeando, lo que era asqueroso.

\- No – dijo Kenma un instante después.

\- Lo siento – dijo Akaashi con rapidez -. Es solo que sé que Bokuto-san algunas veces sale con hombres.

\- También Kuroo – dijo Kenma encogiéndose de hombros -. Es solo que no creo que estén saliendo.

Sabía que Akaashi quería preguntar por qué. Pero como si ya se hubiese atrevido lo suficiente, con tan solo mencionarlo, y ahora estaba tan consternado por su propio esfuerzo que se había callado para siempre.

Lo más amable, ya que Akaashi había hecho el esfuerzo, sería explicar las cosas.

*

La cosa era que Kuroo salía con gente, un motón. Su relación más larga fue de tres semanas, su relación más corta fue cuando una chica le pidió salir antes de que la clase empezase y entonces rompió con él para cuando la hora de la comida había terminado. Kuroo salía con chicos y chicas, gente atlética, gente friki, gente alta, gente baja, gente delgada, gente gordita; el más joven había sido uno de tercer año en el instituto, el más viejo uno de la universidad. Kuroo salía con quien fuese.

Todo el mundo con el que salía Kuroo tenía dos cosas en común. Lo primero era que siempre eran ellos los que le pedían salir, no de la otra forma.

La segunda es que Kuroo nunca se los presentaba a Kenma.

Nunca escondía sus relaciones de Kenma, y nunca dejaba de pasar el rato con Kenma. Era solo que, mientras salía con ellos, se aseguraba de que nunca estuviesen cerca de Kenma cuando Kuroo estaba con Kenma.

*

No quería explicarle esto a nadie (nunca) y sin duda no a alguien que acababa de conocer.

Pero probablemente Akaashi se había esforzado mucho solo para preguntar eso, y Kenma sintió lástima de él.

\- Kuroo me lo hubiese dicho – lo en parte es cierto. Y entonces, ya que Akaashi había hecho el esfuerzo de empezar una conversación, debería por lo menos intentar que el movimiento fluyera, así que preguntó -. ¿Has jugado al nuevo Monster Hunter?

\- No – Akaashi frunció el ceño -, no le veo mucho sentido a los videojuegos.

Dios mío. Kenma lanzó una mirada asesina a Kuroo y esperó que se atragantase con las frituras de pollo.

*

Todo el equipo del Nekoma estaba muy emocionado por el partido de entrenamiento contra Karasuno. Es algo que el entrenador Nekomata y el entrenador Naoi animaban con su charla de “rivales destinados” o la “batalla del basurero”. Kenma no estaba emocionado. Conocer a gente nueva era un fastidio. A no ser que Kuroo hubiese arreglado las cosas específicamente de antemano (como Kenma _sabía_ que hizo con Fukurodani) conocer a gente nueva siempre, siempre llevaba a “¿Kozume? ¿Cómo el Dr. Kozume?” y a Kenma no le importaba cuantos basureros estuviesen involucrados, o que profecía se había dicho sobre su rivalidad, realmente preferiría, preferiría… no. Simplemente. No.

*

Pero es el destino. Tiene que serlo.

Porque entonces se perdió.

Y conoció a Hinata Shouyou.

*

La gente con el pelo naranja le hacían ponerse nervioso. Desearía que la gente no se tiñera el pelo (sí, entendía su propia hipocresía) porque se ponía nervioso cada vez que veía pelo naranja. No había sido capaz de ver _Bleach_ desde que había leído los archivos de su padre.

Así que, cuando un chico con pelo naranja se acercó a él Kenma se estremeció y fijó su mirada en su consola, deseando que el chico se _fuera_.

\- Kozume – se presentó, encogiéndose de forma incómoda -. Kenma.

\- Así que tu nombre es Kenma ¿eh?

La reacción indiferente le hizo mirar hacia arriba. ¿Era de verdad posible que hubiese alguien viviendo en Japón que _no_ reconociese el nombre de Kozume?

Se congeló cuando le miró.

Se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Uno, la camiseta le proclamaba un miembro del club de voleibol de Karasuno.

Dos, _conocía esa cara._

Había mirado los registros de su padre, primero con horror, después como una clase de obsesión. Había leído los archivos de su padre una y otra vez, como si fuese la única penitencia que podía hacer por los pecados de su padre.

Conocía esa cara. Más mayor ahora, pero inconfundible,

*

_Imposible._

Hinata Shouyou hablaba como si nada le perturbara, Kenma era cortante y silencioso con todas sus respuestas como normalmente, y normalmente la gente se rendía con él por entonces, pero sus silencios y pausas no molestaban a Hinata en absoluto.

Hinata era ruidoso, expresivo, alegre; es, en todas las formas lo opuesto a Kenma. Pero cuando hablaba Kenma no podía evitar mirar; y parecía _escuchar_ de verdad cuando Kenma contestaba.

Kuroo apareció casi al mismo tiempo que los responsables del chico, y Kenma se sentía como un vampiro que acababa de ser rescatado de la luz solar.

Debería, por derecho, rezar para no volver a ver a Hinata Shouyou.

Estaba seguro de que si ese día llegaba correría tan lejos como pudiese de ese encuentro.

En vez de eso, se vio sonriendo y diciéndole al club Nekoma.

\- De hecho, estoy esperando con ansias el partido de mañana.

*

Cuando el campamento de entrenamiento terminó y volvió a casa, la primera cosa que hizo fue ir a su ordenador.

Escondidos bajo una docena de encriptaciones distintas que nadie (al menos, nadie que probablemente usase su ordenador, por ejemplo su madre o Kuroo) podría encontrar, estaban las carpetas ocultas donde Kenma tenía guardados los antiguos archivos de su padre.

Cliqueó a través de ellos y abrió un archivó.

Y ahí estaba, Hinata Shouyou.

Generación de los “Milagros”. Proyecto Orange número 394.

*

Intercambió correos y textos con Hinata y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo. Hablar con Hinata era sorprendentemente sencillo, de alguna forma, incluso más sencillo que hablar con Kuroo.

E incluso mientras hablaban, intentaba reconciliar lo que sabía con _Hinata_. ¿Era de verdad un Milagro? ¿Un Orange Three? ¿O es algún tipo de extraña coincidencia?

Pero se encontró con que quería verle otra vez. Esperó con ansias el campamento de entrenamiento cuando descubrió que Karasuno también iría. Vería a Hinata de nuevo, y entonces quizás lo sabría con seguridad.

*

Por supuesto que lo arruinó todo.

No estaba seguro que le impulsó a decir “Sé que eres un Milagro” porque no lo _sabía_ , no al 100%.

Más tarde, pensó que era porque había estado viviendo con el pecado de su padre demasiado tiempo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a su madre, ni a Kuroo, sobre lo peor de lo que sabía. Y quizás estaba desesperado por confrontar la verdad de una vez.

Porque había observado a la gente durante toda su vida, porque lo estaba mirando ahora, vio la sorpresa y la duda en la cara de Hinata incluso aunque el otro chico intentó esconderla.

Y esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Cuando le pasó su móvil a Hinata, esperaba que el otro chico siguiese con su negación. (Y juró no presionarle… si Hinata no quería hablar sobre ello, seguiría fingiendo.)

Pero los hombros de Hinata cayeron.

\- Nunca nos dijeron sus nombres.

Y todo era diferente entonces.

Porque Hinata lo sabía. Sabía lo que el padre de Kenma había hecho.

Lo había vivido.

Hinata huyó, y Kenma se maldijo a sí mismo. _¿En qué estás pensando?_ Se reprendió a sí mismo. Por supuesto, Hinata estaba tratando de olvidar. Tan solo estaba satisfaciendo su propia gratificación, haciendo que Hinata recordase. Lo más amable hubiese sido fingir que no sabía nada.

Kenma es lo peor. No es solo el hijo de un monstruo. Él es un monstruo también.

*

Después de terminar el primer campamento de entrenamiento, Kenma estaba deprimido. La ansiedad siseaba todo el rato mientras se obsesionaba sobre el hecho de que Hinata probablemente le odiaba ahora, había arruinado las cosas para siempre, Hinata jamás volvería a hablar con él. Kuroo le preguntó qué pasaba (fue el único que notó la diferencia en el silencio de Kenma. Kuroo siempre sería la persona que le conocía mejor.)

Pero Kenma no podía decírselo. No sin decirle el secreto de Hinata, y eso era lo único que _jamás_ haría.

Durante el entrenamiento, recibió un mensaje de Hinata.

_Siento haber huido._

Kenma inmediatamente lo dejó todo para mirar fijamente al mensaje.

¿Hinata estaba disculpándose? ¿ _Hinata_? ¡Kenma era el que debería de estar disculpándose!

Pero antes de que pudiese responder recibió otro mensaje.

_La próxima vez no huiré, lo prometo._

Kenma apretó un poco su teléfono. No había perdido a su amigo. Empezó una docena de mensajes distintos y los borró automáticamente. Todo lo que intentaba decir sonaba muy cutre o trivial. Así que al final se decidió por un:

_Lo siento._

Su teléfono vibró con una respuesta casi inmediatamente.

_??_

_¿Kenma no ha hecho nada malo?_

Kenma cerró los ojos. La ansiedad que se había acumulado durante los últimos días finalmente desapareció, y era como si pudiese respirar otra vez.

_Estoy deseando verte de nuevo_ , escribió.

*

\- ¿Os habéis peleado tú y el chibi de Karasuno? – le preguntó Kuroo de camino a casa. No estaba mirando a Kenma y sonaba un poco indiferente.

\- Algo así – Kenma se encogió de hombros -. No realmente. Estamos mejor ahora.

Kuroo dejó de caminar. Miró a Kenma y Kenma tuvo que detenerse y mirar a Kuroo solo para saber que pasaba.

Kuroo se inclinó y le besó.

Kenma, no hace falta decirlo, no había besado a nadie antes. Y técnicamente, racionalizó, _todavía_ no había besado a nadie, porque no estaba haciendo nada _ahora._ Estaba de pie muy quieto, con la boca de Kuroo sobre la suya, y sin duda le _estaban besando_ , era solo que no estaba seguro de estar _devolviendo el beso_. (¿Cómo sabes si estás devolviendo el beso? ¿Se supone que tenía que moverse más?)

Kuroo se alejó.

\- ¿Por qué? – Kenma se lamió los labios.

\- Venga ya, Kenma – Kuroo resopló -. Esto no puede ser una sorpresa para ti.

\- No… - dijo Kenma, porque _no_ lo era. Siempre había estado muy seguro de que estaban moviéndose en esa dirección. Suponía que en algún momento empezarían a salir, y probablemente casarse (o al menos, vivir juntos como si estuviesen casados, hasta que las leyes cambiaran.)

Ahora era el turno de Kuroo de encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia otro lado.

\- No soy tan seguro de mí mismo como pareces pensar.

_Eso_ no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué significa eso de todas formas?

\- Estaba dispuesto a esperar por ti, Kenma – suspiró Kuroo -. Tanto como hiciese falta. Pero no voy a quedarme sentado y no hacer nada mientras te enamoras de otro.

_¿Otro?_ ¿Qué _otro_? Nunca había habido ningún “otro”.

¿Y qué quería decir con esperar por _él_?

Esto no se registraba en tantos niveles. Kuroo _le_ conocía. Iban al mismo instituto, iban al mismo club, vivían cerca. Prácticamente cada minuto estaban juntos. Kuroo debería saber mejor que nadie que no era como si hubiese una docena de personas compitiendo por la atención de Kenma.

Pensó en lo que había llevado a esta situación, y entonces encajó. Pero seguro que _eso_ era imposible…

\- Kuroo… ¿estás celoso? ¿De Shouyou?

\- Sí – Kuroo hizo una mueca -. Estoy celoso de _Shouyou_.

Kenma se tambaleó. Había tantas cosas mal con eso que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Kenma ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

\- Uh… mucho tiempo… - ni siquiera podía recordar un tiempo en el que no conociese a Kuroo…

\- Todavía _me_ llamas Kuroo.

Kenma parpadeó. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

Pensó en lo extraño que era, conocer a alguien durante tanto tiempo, y todavía ver nuevas facetas.

\- No es así con Shouyou, él es… - Kenma tragó pero sacó las palabras incluso mientras trastabillaba -… como… un hermano.

Kuroo miró hacia otro lado, como si no le creyera.

Kenma tenía que admitirlo, _era_ bastante abrumador. Normalmente no conectaba con la gente tan rápido. Incluso él pensaba que era raro, por supuesto que se vería extraño para Kuroo.

Y dado que no podía explicar (no solo por el bien de Hinata, sino por el suyo. Hay cosas que no estaba preparado todavía para decirle a Kuroo) se decidió por decirle:

\- Siempre has sido tú, Kuroo.

Probablemente debería decir más. Nunca había visto que Kuroo _necesitase_ consuelo antes, pero si lo necesitaba, entonces Kenma debería intentar y dárselo.

Pero entonces Kuroo se rio.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Mientras siempre lo sea, está bien.

\- Sí – dijo Kenma -. Siempre lo eres.

Y entonces siguieron caminando a casa.

*

El siguiente campamento de entrenamiento comenzó, y era fácil estar con Hinata. Estaba preocupado de que todavía hubiese algunos problemas pendientes, pero hablaban igual que antes.

Hinata apartó a Kenma después de que todos los demás hubiesen terminado y le pidió a Kenma que lanzara para él. Kenma pensó que esto era un código para cuando necesitaban hablar sin que nadie les escuchara hasta que Hinata sacó una pelota de voleibol y _de hecho quería que Kenma lanzase para él._

De alguna forma abrumado por lo mucho que Hinata amaba el voleibol, Kenma le lanzó cinco veces sin protestar. Entonces cogió la pelota.

\- Shouyou, tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí, supongo que sí – Hinata suspiró -. _Siento_ haber huido la última vez. Es solo que… nunca he hablado de ello con nadie ¿sabes? Solo mis padres lo saben. Ni siquiera mi hermana pequeña lo sabe.

\- No se lo diré a nadie – dijo Kenma rápidamente -. Lo juro, yo tampoco se lo he contado a nadie.

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Nunca había pensado que lo fueses a hacer.

La capacidad de Hinata para confiar en la gente le asombraba.

\- Así que… ¿dijiste que tu padre tenía archivos? ¿Y tú los tienes?

\- En mi ordenador – asintió Kenma -. Nadie saber de ellos. Yo… no podía enseñárselos… a nadie.

\- Oh – Hinata se quedó callado -. ¿Podría _yo_ verlos?

\- Por supuesto… pero… - Kenma dudó - ¿estás seguro de que quieres? Son… bastante horribles.

\- Sí – Hinata hizo una mueca -. Estoy seguro de que lo son. He pensado mucho sobre ello, y _quiero_ No… no soy… sé que no soy normal ¿vale? Y tengo preguntas, algunas veces. Sobre porque soy de la forma que soy. Supongo que no me importaría ver el manual de instrucciones ¿sabes?

Se rio como si fuese una broma pero Kenma se encogió porque “manual de instrucciones” era un poco demasiado cercano a la verdad.

\- Shouyou… lo siento. Por lo que mi padre… hizo.

Kenma se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que probablemente nunca había dicho algo tan inadecuado en su vida.

Hinata se quedó callado. Era muy raro ver al chico de primer año de Karasuno tan quieto y sombrío.

\- ¿Fue un buen padre? – preguntó Hinata.

Kenma se sobresaltó, sorprendido por la pregunta. No había ninguna sentencia en la voz de Hinata, solo verdadera curiosidad. Normalmente, Kenma hubiese tenido demasiado miedo para responder con honestidad ( _especialmente_ a Hinata, un Orange Three, una de las víctimas de su padre. Parecía demasiado cruel) pero quizás porque era _Hinata_ , Kenma le respondió con honestidad.

\- Sí. Lo fue.

Su padre era tranquilo y amable. Escuchaba a Kenma con paciencia, siempre respondía sus preguntas, no importaba cuales fueran, nunca trató a Kenma como si fuese “muy joven” para entenderlo, nunca hacía que Kenma sintiese que debería ser distinto.

\- Tiene que ser duro entonces. Tienes que echarle mucho de menos. Lo siento.

Y nadie le había dicho eso antes. Ni siquiera su madre. Todos hacían como si Kenma debiese odiar a su monstruoso padre (y lo hacía, lo hacía, pero también le quería.)

Kenma intentó tragarse sus emociones. Tenía miedo de que si hablaba empezaría a llorar, y tenía miedo de que si empezaba a llorar, ya no pararía.

\- Así que… - dijo, carraspeando -. Todavía somos… ¿amigos?

Hinata sonrió con amplitud y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Somos  _hermanos._


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento, la mayor preocupación de Hinata era el voleibol. Y cualquier otro problema era automáticamente secundario ante cualquier problema de voleibol que pudiera surgir.

Así que, aunque Kenma había dicho “Sé que eres un Milagro”, incluso aunque el padre de Kenma era su creador; todas esas cosas no eran tan importantes como el hecho de que Hinata quería desarrollar su ataque rápido y Kageyama no le dejaba.

(Debería decírselo a sus padres, pero no podía. Todavía no podía pensar en las implicaciones. Más tarde, después del campamento de entrenamiento, pensaría sobre todo aquello más tarde.)

Hasta entonces, entrenó con el señor Ukai sénior, y no habló con Kageyama.

*

Yachi fue la segunda persona en adivinar el secreto de Hinata, aunque no es el mismo secreto y Hinata no sabía que era un secreto hasta que se lo dijo.

Algunas veces la acompañaba hasta la estación de tren después del entrenamiento porque iban en la misma dirección, y le gustaba su compañía.

\- ¿Te has, um, reconciliado con Kageyama-kun? – le preguntó Yachi vacilante.

\- Estamos trabajando algunas cosas – dijo Hinata, más seguro de lo que se sentía. En su interior, se preguntaba si las cosas estaban rotas, y si él había sido el que las había roto, o si alguna vez todo volvería a ser como antes. (Pero él no _quería_ que las cosas fuesen como antes, esa era la cuestión. Quería que las cosas fuesen _mejor_.)

Y estaba pensando sobre todas estas cosas así que casi se perdió cuando Yachi dijo:

\- Supongo que estar en el mismo equipo que tu novio debe de ser duro, pero espero que no sigáis peleándoos, de verdad que quiero ver vuestro nuevo ataque rápido…

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Hinata, deteniéndose.

\- ¿Espero que no sigáis peleándoos? – Yachi se detuvo y miró a Hinata extrañada.

Hinata frunció el ceño, intentando rebobinar hacia atrás mentalmente la conversación lo suficiente como para descubrir que le había molestado.

\- ¿Acabas de decir que Kageyama es mi novio?

Los ojos de Yachi se abrieron de una forma que normalmente sería graciosa, excepto que Hinata todavía seguía atascado en “novio”.

\- ¿Quieres decir que _no lo es_? ¿He malinterpretado las cosas? ¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho! ¡Soy lo peor! ¡No puedo creer que hiciese suposiciones así! ¡Nunca aprendo! ¡Lo siento mucho, muchísimo! Yo…

\- Está bien – se apresuró Hinata, porque suponía que si no la detenía probablemente seguiría disculpándose hasta llegar a la estación de tren -. Quiero decir, no estás equivocada.

\- ¿ _Estáis_ saliendo? – Yachi se congeló a mitad de la disculpa.

\- No – dijo Hinata. Estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaban, de todas formas -. Quiero decir, no estás equivocada respecto a _mí_.

Y entonces frunció el ceño otra vez, porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir con eso.

Excepto que seguía pensando sobre _Kageyama_ y _novio_ y nunca había pensado realmente sobre las dos palabras en la misma frase antes, pero ahora parecía como si las dos fuesen bastante intercambiables. _Este es mi novio. Este es mi Kageyama._

Vaya. Raro.

\- ¿Te… gusta Kageyama-kun? – se aventuró Yachi.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban muy abiertos mientras reflexionaba sobre las implicaciones. Seguía bastante atascado en el _Vaya_.

\- No, no lo creo – dijo Hinata.

\- ¿ _No_ te gusta Kageyama-kun? – Yachi estaba profundamente perdida.

Hinata empezó a caminar de nuevo y a Yachi le costaba seguir su ritmo.

Y había muchas cosas ahí que Hinata no había considerado antes pero en ese momento era como si millones de pensamientos estuviesen ocurriendo al mismo tiempo y no podía siquiera empezar a procesar las cosas, las palabras no existían.

Era cómo: _voleibol y guaaaa Kageyama ataque rápido bua besarse pum novio armador guaaa ¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!_

\- No creo que me guste Kageyama – dijo Hinata despacio -. Es como… es como si él fuese _el voleibol_ … ¿sabes?

\- No – los ojos de Yachi también estaban muy abiertos -. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Y eso era. Justo ahí. Porque Kageyama lo hubiese _sabido_.

\- Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que– Hinata lo intentó de nuevo -, cualquier cosa que vaya a pasar en mi vida, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, van a ser Kageyama de ahora en adelante.

\- Vaya – dijo Yachi en un suspiro entrecortado -. Eso suena intenso.

Hinata asintió completamente de acuerdo. Sí. Era bastante intenso.

*

Naturalmente, nada de esto importaba. Porque tenían el segundo conjunto de partidos de ida y todavía no había perfeccionado su nuevo ataque rápido.

Todavía no había hablado con Kageyama y sabía que los demás estaban preocupados. Todos pensaban que todavía había algo que iba mal, y eso era porque todavía no lo entendían.

Hinata y Kageyama no se hablaban, y solo Hinata y Kageyama no se preocupaban por esto. Lo entendían. Estaban bien. Estaban bien ahora.

*

Kenma era otro problema distinto. Enfrentar su pasado era otro problema distinto.

Porque había estado viviendo como un humano normal durante seis años. Tenía padres humanos, una hermana humana, amigos humanos; no había usado sus habilidades (lo echaba de menos. Lo echaba tanto de menos que dolía. La ráfaga, la vista… la _vista_ del mundo entero, todo, extendiéndose hasta el horizonte. Algunas veces se levantaba dolorido de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos) y a todos los efectos y propósitos, Hinata podría ser un humano normal.

Pero Kenma había dicho archivos, los archivos de Teiko. Hinata pensó que no había tenido tanto miedo a algo como al contenido de esos archivos.

Y porque tenía miedo, sabía que tenía que verlos. Tenía que saber lo que Teiko sabía.

*

La primera vez que el nuevo ataque rápido funcionó fue pura euforia.

Era el último partido de entrenamiento contra Fukurodani (¡uno de los campeones de Tokio!) y estaban jugando de manera igualada. El hecho de que el nuevo ataque rápido funcionase, que Kageyama y Hinata _funcionasen_ , era suficiente para hacer que Hinata olvidase todo lo terrible que existía en ese mundo.

Kageyama le estaba gritando otra vez…

\- ¡No hagas el tonto por ahí! ¡Si vamos a hacerlo, dilo con antelación! – y era lo mejor del mundo.

*

La última noche del conjunto de partidos de ida Hinata no podía dormir. Todavía estaba lleno de deliciosa barbacoa, todavía sorprendido de su éxito con el ataque rápido, todavía demasiado emocionado ante la idea de volver a jugar en partidos oficiales.

Salió afuera por la noche, medio esperando ver a Kenma viendo las estrellas otra vez, pero a Kenma no se le veía por ninguna parte. Así que Hinata patrulló la zona: los gimnasios vacíos, las colinas de hierba que habían tenido que trepar cientos de veces, el sitio donde habían comido… y pensó sobre el hecho de que iba a echar de menos ese lugar.

Trepó la colina una última vez y se tumbó en la hierba. El aire nocturno era cálido, húmero y agradable. Hinata se preguntó si se metería en problemas si dormía ahí.

\- Oye imbécil – le llamó Kageyama -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Kageyama? – Hinata se levantó mientras el otro chico se acercaba -. No podía dormir. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buscándote – dijo Kageyama de forma tosca. Pero se sentó junto a Hinata en la hierba en vez de llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación donde el Karasuno dormía.

\- Ey, ey, Kageyama, nuestro ataque rápido _funciona_ – sonrió Hinata.

\- Todavía nos queda mucho camino – dijo Kageyama -. Todavía no es un arma fiable. _Necesitas_ trabajar más en tus reflejos, y me falta conseguir el ritmo correcto…

\- Oh, cállate Kageyama – Hinata puso sus ojos en blanco -. _Funciona_. ¿No puedes disfrutar del momento?

\- Sí – dijo Kageyama, sus ojos brillando. Sonrió de esa forma tan terrorífica -. Funciona. _Nosotros_

Sí, pensó Hinata. Lo hacemos.

*

Y no estaba muy seguro de cómo ocurrió. No sabía quién se inclinó primero.

Pero de repente estaba besando a Kageyama.

*

Como todo lo que hacía con Kageyama, besarle era una batalla.

Porque Hinata y Kageyama se besaban el uno al otro como si tuviesen que probar algo. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo; tan solo se atacaban con sus bocas de alguna forma y ninguno de los dos cedía.

Y era una competición, como todo lo que hacían. Una vez que empezaron era como si ambos supieran que el primero en parar perdía. Kageyama fue el primero en meter su lengua en la boca de Hinata; Hinata fue el primero en introducir sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kageyama y toquetear con fuerza su piel. Las cosas aumentaron bastante rápido, y hubo una oportunidad genuina de que fuesen a terminar perdiendo su virginidad en una colina de hierba en Saitama.

Pero la mano de Kageyama encontró el camino al muslo de Hinata (las manos de Hinata ya estaban tocando el culo de Kageyama) y de repente Hinata se alejó con un movimiento rápido que congeló todo el cuerpo de Kageyama.

*

Dentro del muslo superior de Hinata hay una marca: GM–O394. Solo sus padres saben que existe esta marca. No importa que todo lo demás en la vida de Hinata parezca normal, nunca podrá olvidar que su pasado está marcado en su piel. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso quitándose la ropa por debajo de la cintura en frente de la gente. Siempre se ponía una toalla alrededor de la cintura cuando iba a un onsen.

Allí, en esa colina, ruborizado y cálido y lo suficientemente cerca de Kageyama que tomaban turnos para respirar el aire del otro, Hinata recordó a GM–O394.

Nunca había, hasta este momento, pensado sobre el hecho de que sexo significaba estar desnudo enfrente de otra persona. Si tenían sexo, Kageyama lo _vería_.

_Debes prometer no decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer, o de dónde vienes._

*

Kageyama no celebró el hecho de que si estaban teniendo una competición, claramente había ganado, porque Hinata se había alejado primero.

No parecía que hubiese ganado nada, de hecho. Parecía ligeramente aterrado, desesperado y confuso. Hinata se había alejado y no sabía por qué.

Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba horrorizado. No podía tener sexo con Kageyama, porque entonces Kageyama lo sabría. Les había prometido a sus padres que nadie lo sabría nunca.

Kageyama se levantó con un salto.

\- Lo siento – dijo, sin mirar a Hinata -. Lo siento.

Huyó.

Esa era la segunda vez que Kageyama se disculpaba con él; y de alguna forma, eso molestaba a Hinata tanto como la primera vez. Quería correr detrás de Kageyama y pegarle un puñetazo ¿qué quieres decir con _lo siento_? ¿Era esto un error? ¿Se arrepentía? ¡No lo sientas, cretino!

Pero se quedó en la hierba porque siendo sinceros, también sentía que debía disculparse.

Guardar su secreto de Karasuno nunca había parecido algo importante. Ser un mutante nunca había parecido algo importante. Hinata era normal, tan normal; era tan corriente que sus orígenes apenas importaban. Hinata nunca había sentido que tenía que decirle a sus compañeros que tenía superpoderes y no pensaba en ello como _guardar un secreto_ sino más bien como no decirle a la gente _detalles sin importancia_.

Ahora, de repente, era importante.

*

Más que nunca, sentía que era urgente leer lo que Teiko tenía que decir sobre él. Necesitaba enfrentarse a su propia realidad y averiguar que hacer a partir de ahí.

(Kageyama no mencionó nada al día siguiente. Ninguno de ellos habló sobre el tema. Volvieron a jugar al voleibol como si nada hubiese pasado.)

Le mandó un mensaje a Kenma y acordaron un día en el que ir a visitarle. Kenma cogió el tren de Tokio un día que no había clase, y Hinata le esperó en la estación. Fueron a un parque cercano, donde podían hablar sin que nadie les escuchara.

\- He hecho anotaciones en los márgenes – dijo Kenma, mientras le daba un montón de papeles -. En caso de que tengas algún problema con la terminología.

Tan solo le tomó unos pocos segundos a Hinata para darse cuenta de que esto era una precaución muy considerada: no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo eso.

\- ¿Entiendes todo esto, Kenma? ¿De verdad?

Kenma tan solo se encogió de hombros, y Hinata estaba silenciosamente impresionado de su amigo.

Se decidió a seguir leyendo.

Fue la peor experiencia en la vida de Hinata Shouyou.

(Aunque no la peor en la vida de Orange. GM–O394 había experimentado cosas mucho, mucho peores.)

*

Hinata tiró el montón de papeles al suelo, entonces se encontró muy enfermo y vomitó detrás de un arbusto cercano.

Kenma recogió en silencio cada papel, quitándoles el polvo, y no miró a Hinata a los ojos.

\- Yo hice lo mismo… la primera vez que los leí…

Hinata se limpió la boca y no pudo mirar a Kenma. Kenma había leído eso. Lo sabía todo. Sabía cosas sobre Hinata que Hinata jamás le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Sabía cosas de Hinata incluso antes de que Hinata las supiera.

Las manos de Hinata temblaban. Estaba tan enfadado, pero a la misma vez, insoportablemente triste.

\- Lo siento – dijo Kenma despacio.

Hinata tragó con fuerza y finalmente miró a Kenma. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

\- Kenma, nunca voy a ser alto – soltó finalmente.

Los científicos lo habían escrito todo: lo alto que iba a ser Hinata, su esperado peso de adulto, sus probables limitaciones. Todas las estadísticas de Hinata estaban planeadas y diseñadas.

Y _eso_ era lo horripilante. Hinata había sido diseñado. Nunca tuvo ninguna elección al respecto, nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Kenma, al instante, pareció entender que era lo que disgustaba a Hinata.

\- Shouyou – dijo Kenma con cuidado -, _yo nunca_ voy a ser alto. Nadie en mi familia es más alto de 173 cm.

\- Eso es diferente – Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó con fuerza Kenma -. Fuiste diseñado de una forma concreta. Mi genética de hace de una forma concreta. No es tan diferente.

\- Kenma… me diseñaron para ser gay – dijo Hinata, sonrojado. Porque ahí estaba, en blanco y negro: Los Proyectos serán atraídos por el mismo género para prevenir resultados reproductivos desfavorables. Incluso _Kageyama_ , Dios. Incluso como se sentía por Kageyama había sido diseñado.

\- Y yo nací gay – dijo Kenma -. Así que otra vez: no es tan diferente. Nadie escoge como son creados.

\- Pero alguien eligió por mí – retó Hinata, apretando sus puños con fuerza -. No escogí mi genética ni mi sexualidad sino que alguien lo escogió por mí.

Y Kenma se mantuvo callado, porque no había mucho que pudiese decir sobre eso.

No solo alguien. El padre de Kenma. El padre de Kenma y algunos otros científicos anónimos de Teiko se sentaron y diseñaron a Hinata.

Entonces, a pesar del hecho de que Hinata se sentía horrible, inhumano y enfermo, las palabras de Kenma finalmente llegaron al resto del cerebro de Hinata.

\- Espera ¿eres gay? ¿De verdad?

Kenma parecía momentáneamente confundido por el cambio de tema.

\- Sí. Estoy saliendo con Kuroo, supongo.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Hinata, impresionad. _Saliendo_. No conocía a nadie que estuviese _saliendo_. Kenma parecía tan maduro en ese instante -. ¡Eso es increíble!

\- Gracias – Kenma movió sus dedos nervioso, como si desease estar jugando a un videojuego. No porque estuviese aburrido, pero porque le relajaría, y de verdad que quería estar relajado en esos momentos. Entonces soltó – Voleibol.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No diseñaron que te gustase el voleibol – se encogió Kenma, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo -. No te diseñaron para ser un bloqueador central y no te diseñaron para que te enamoraras de Kageyama.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba Kageyama? – chilló Hinata.

\- Era obvio – dijo Kenma -. De todas maneras, fuiste diseñado de una forma concreta, y yo nací de una forma concreta, pero hay un millón de cosas que pasan en nuestras vidas que nos hacen quienes somos sobre las que nadie tiene control.

Hinata pensó sobre esto. El mismo hombre que había creado a Hinata también había creado a Kenma (de una forma muy distinta) y ese hombre no tenía nada que ver con porqué cualquiera de los dos jugaba al voleibol, y aun así lo hacían.

\- Así que… es algo así como el destino – dijo Hinata.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea a lo que me refiero – Kenma frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Pero lo es! – Hinata pensó más y más sobre ello y empezó a emocionarse -. Es cómo si, quizás los científicos me hicieron de una forma concreta, pero quizás incluso ellos estaban siendo controlados por el destino.

\- Uh… ¿seguro?

Porque Kenma y Hinata habían sido creados por el mismo hombre pero vivían en distintas ciudades y aun así se habían conocido. Por el voleibol.

Cuando era Orange, cuando estaba en Teiko, los científicos eran la última autoridad. Los Proyecto no tenían el concepto de “Dios” pero eso eran los científicos. Eran dioses y lo controlaban todo.

Pero a Hinata le gustaba la idea de “destino”. Le gustaba la idea de que había alguna fuerza incluso más poderosa que los científicos que lo determinaba _todo_ : los Proyectos, los humanos y los científicos por igual.

\- ¡Gracias Kenma!

\- Claro.

*

Hinata siguió buscando por los papeles, preguntándole de vez en cuando a Kenma por aclaraciones.

\- Así… ¿así que tu padre uso su propio ADN en los Orange Threes?

\- Un poco, por lo que parece – explicó Kenma -. Todos los Proyectos fueron creados con una recopilación de un montón de ADN de distintos tipos. Hubo un montón de donantes humanos, así que en realidad, tienes como unos seis tipos distintos de donantes genéticos humanos que hacen un…

\- Así que de verdad eres como mi hermano – dijo Hinata, interrumpiéndolo porque de todas maneras solo estaba entendiendo la mitad de lo que Kenma estaba diciendo.

\- Algo así. En realidad, probablemente tenemos menos de la mitad de genes que unos hermanastros, quizás la misma cantidad que unos primos o primos segundos…

\- ¡Eres como mi hermano mayor! – dijo Hinata, concentrándose en esa idea y decidiendo que le gustaba mucho -. ¡Podría llamar Onii-chan!

\- No – dijo Kenma en un instante -. No puedes.

\- Onii-chan – dijo Hinata, probándolo.

\- Shouyou – Kenma le lanzó una mirada asesina -, en el universo alternativo donde tú y yo somos de hecho hermanos, nacidos y criados de las mismas personas, creciendo en la misma casa… en ese universo alternativo, _todavía no me llamas “Onii-chan”_. No pasa entonces, no va a pasar aquí

\- Kenma Nii-san – dijo Hinata -. Ken-nii.

\- Voy a pegarte muy pronto.

\- ¡Justo como haría un hermano mayor! ¡Ken-nii, esto abre… ay!

*

\- ¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntó Kenma antes de que su tren llegara.

Hinata pensó sobre su respuesta. Los papeles todavía seguían en su mochila; iba a tener que encontrar un buen lugar donde esconderlos. No estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar cuando pensó por primera vez en ver los archivos de Teiko. ¿Se comprendía mejor a sí mismo ahora? ¿Había aprendido algo?

Siempre había sabido que había sido creado en un laboratorio.

Siempre había sabido que había sido un experimento fallido.

Y, al final, sabía que era Hinata Shouyou. Lo que fuese que hiciera a GM–O394, no es lo mismo que lo que hace a Hinata.

\- Sí – dijo -. Voy a estar bien.

*

Sentía que las cosas estaban acercándose a un cierre. Entendía su vida en Teiko un poco mejor ahora, y realmente no necesitaba saber nada más. Sentía que oficialmente podía cerrar las puertas de esa parte de su vida y seguir hacia adelante.

Nunca había querido saber nada de los otros Milagros, pero sus compañeros de clase no siempre lo hacían fácil.

\- He escuchado que ahora están jugando al baloncesto – comentó un chico llamado Satou. Satou se sentaba al lado suyo y estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de Karasuno.

\- Eso no parece justo – comentó alguien más -. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a competir contra alguien con superpoderes?

\- No es como si les dieran tantas ventajas – se tensó Hinata.

\- ¿Qué? Venga ya, Hinata-kun, _tú_ no querrías jugar contra alguien con superpoderes ¿verdad?

\- Juego contra tíos más altos y fuertes _todo el tiempo_ – dijo Hinata.

\- Aunque alguien más alto y fuerte que tú no es tan difícil de conseguir – rio Satou.

\- Tú tampoco querrías a alguien así en tu equipo – dijo Hirashi, que estaba en el club de tenis.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Serían regulares automáticamente ¿no? Le leído sobre ellos en una revista. Incluso cuando no están usando sus poderes, son más fuerte y más rápidos que un humano normal. No sería nada divertido jugar con ellos.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – protestó Hinata. Porque de hecho a él no le ha ayudado nada. No es un mejor jugador porque fuese diseñado en un laboratorio, había tenido que _trabajar_ por ello.

\- Tú no juegas al baloncesto – dijo Satou -. Apuesto a que te sentirías de forma diferente si jugasen al voleibol.

\- No lo haría – exclamó Hinata.

Era una mentira. No quería para nada que los otros jugasen al voleibol.

Solo que por diferentes razones.

*

\- Ey, Kageyama – dijo, durante el entrenamiento -. ¿Cómo te sentirías si los Milagros quisiesen jugar al voleibol? - lo preguntó como si no le importase la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que importarme eso? – gruñó Kageyama.

\- ¿Y si uno de ellos quisiese jugar aquí? – clarificó Hinata.

Kageyama frunció el ceño de aquella manera que significaba que estaba pensando.

\- Eso depende ¿jugarían como armadores?

\- No.

\- Entonces está bien – pensó sobre esto un poco más y entonces asintió -. Sí. Sería divertido.

\- ¡A mí me encantaría que los Milagros jugasen al voleibol! – gritó Tanaka, escuchando la conversación -. ¿Jugar contra tipos con superpoderes? ¡Venga!

\- ¡Recibiré todos sus remates! – declaró Nishinoya.

Hinata sintió el afecto por todos lados. Era un sentimiento de exactitud y pertenencia. No había lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar más que allí en Karasuno.

Estaba tan distraído que no vio la pelota aproximándose cuando le golpeó en la cara. Kageyama le llamó imbécil e incluso eso se _sentía_ como debería ser. No quería que nada cambiase.

*

\- Desearía poder conocer a un Milagro – dijo Yamaguchi después del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exclamó Hinata.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Quién no querría conocer a uno? – dijo Yamaguchi -. ¡Tienen superpoderes! Es como un anime. ¿Crees que serán superhéroes cuando sean mayores?

\- No – dijo Hinata rotundamente -. No creo.

Kageyama y Tsukishima miraron a Hinata con curiosidad.

Teiko no estaba haciendo héroes. Y esos tipos, _definitivamente_ no eran del tipo heroico.

\- Sería guay – dijo Hinata con rapidez, notando que su respuesta no era típica de él -. Pero, quiero decir, hay probablemente un montón de otras cosas que preferirían ser.

Yamaguchi asintió, aceptando esta respuesta.

No héroes, pensó Hinata, sintiendo su estómago intranquilo. Era mucho más probable que esos tipos fueran unos villanos. Otra de las razones por las que no quería verles jamás.

Esperaba que no se convirtieran en supervillanos. Si lo hicieran ¿tendría él que detenerles? Él _definitivamente_ no es del tipo heroico, su habilidad era prácticamente inútil.

Tan solo quería jugar al voleibol.

*

Él y Kageyama nunca hablaban sobre el hecho de que se habían besado.

Hinata quería que ocurriese otra vez. Sin duda quería que ocurriese otra vez. (¿También lo quería Kageyama? ¿Y si Kageyama _no_ quería que ocurriese otra vez?)

Pero, digamos que salían juntos… incluso si no tenían sexo pronto (y con sinceridad, Hinata no estaba seguro de que quisiese esperar tanto) probablemente lo harían _tarde o temprano_ ¿verdad? ¿Y no tendría que decírselo entonces a Kageyama? ¿E incluso podía salir con alguien _sin_ decirles que era un mutante? Eso parecía algo que debería decirle a la gente, si salían juntos.

 _Se lo prometiste a tus padres_ , se recordó a sí mismo. _Lo dijeron, nunca se lo digas a nadie._

Seguramente no para siempre, intentó Hinata razonar consigo mismo. Con seguridad no se referían para toda la vida.

_Las promesas no tienen fecha de caducidad._

Era un debate sin fin, y en realidad, debería simplemente _preguntarle_ a sus padres si podía decírselo a Kageyama. Seguro que lo entendían.

(¿Pero y si no lo _hacían_? ¿Y si todavía le decían “no se lo digas a nadie”? ¿Qué haría entonces?)

Hinata jugaba al voleibol. Ganaron sus primeros dos partidos.

(Hinata no les preguntó a sus padres. Tampoco se lo dijo a Kageyama.)

Puede esperar. Después del campeonato. Después de derrotar al Gran Rey y a Shiratorizawa y vayan a las nacionales y derroten a Nekoma. Después de todo eso, entonces averiguaría que estaba pasando con Kageyama.

*

Y quizás el fuego también fue el destino.

(Esperaba que no. No quería pensar que tenía que ocurrir de esa forma, que Yachi siempre iba a estar en peligro.)

Quizás no el destino, pero quizás fue un síntoma de lo inevitable.

Sí. Eso es cierto. Quizás era inevitable.

Tuvieron otro partido de entrenamiento. Karasuno se quedó en uno de los edificios antiguos, hecho de madre vieja y chirriante.

Karasuno fue al entrenamiento, pero Yachi se quedó dentro porque quería preparar la comida para todos.

Sin saberlo ella, ni el resto, los adolescentes locales jugaban fuera con fuegos artificiales ilegales pensando que el viejo y destartalado edificio estaba abandonado.

Perdieron el control de los fuegos artificiales y entonces huyeron.

El fuego devoró la salida primero. Cuando Yachi se dio cuenta de las llamas, no tenía a donde ir excepto arriba.

(Le entró el pánico, sabía que estaba aterrada. Quizás había otra salida, quizás podría haber encontrado una ventana. Seguro que todo el mundo sabía que cuando hay un incendio no _subes_ las escaleras. Pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Su instinto de “fuga” la llevo a correr escaleras arriba, hasta el techo.

Quizás eso también fue el destino.)

*

Siempre había sido muy fácil para Hinata olvidar que era un ser genéticamente superior con sentidos mejorados. Más que nada, porque jugaba al voleibol con y contra personas que eran tan extraordinarios como él, sino más. Así que aunque era más rápido que un humano normal, con reflejos más rápidos y habilidades de salto superiores, la mayoría de los humanos que conocía eran también mejores que la media, así que era fácil olvidar que él no era igual.

También era fácil olvidar que tenía sentidos mejorados: mejor visión, oído y sentido del olfato que las personas que lo rodean.

Hinata olió el humo primero.

Se quedó muy quieto, y se quedó mirando en la dirección del campamento de Karasuno.

Le golpearon con una pelota en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye imbécil! ¡Presta atención! – por una vez, el hecho de que Kageyama le estaba gritando no desencadenó una reacción.

Porque olía humo, _un montón_. (Y recordó un incendio en Teiko, una vez. Un fuego desbastador. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía.)

\- Huelo humo – dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kageyama.

\- Yo no huelo nada – dijo Nishinoya, oliendo el aire.

\- Estás imaginando cosas – dijo Daichi.

 _\- Huelo humo_ – Hinata negó con la cabeza. Recordó entonces que tenía sentidos mejorados. Estaba desvelando demasiado, pero no le importaba. Algo estaba _mal_.

Su habilidad le daba incluso mejor visión que el resto de Proyectos. Cuando activaba este poder, podía verlo todo como un halcón o un águila, kilómetros a su alrededor en el detalle más complejo. Si activaba su visión ahora, podría _verlo._

\- ¡Hinata, vuelve al entrenamiento! – ordenó Ukai.

No era solo el olor del humo; era el olor de un _incendio._ A lo lejos, escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Yachi-san está en peligro! – gritó, y salió disparado.

*

Y eso era en lo único que pensaba: humo, Yachi, peligro.

Así que no notó que Kageyama le perseguía, o que el resto de Karasuno le siguió.

(Kiyoko fue la primera en echar a correr, después Kageyama. Kiyoko fue la única que valoró la declaración de Hinata de frente: ni siquiera se le ocurrió que Hinata estuviese equivocado. Si Yachi estaba en peligro, iba a dejarlo todo y a correr por ella. Porque Kiyoko se marchó, Tanaka y Nishinoya también lo hicieron. El resto de Karasuno, tras perder a cuatro jugadores clave y a su manager, corrieron detrás de ellos para arrastrarlos de vuelta.

Pero como todos los que corrían detrás de Hinata, ellos también empezaron poco a poco a oler humo. Y entonces empezaron a correr en serio, sintiendo un terrible sentimiento de urgencia.)

Hinata, por supuesto, llegó allí primero, seguido de cerca por Kageyama. El edificio estaba engullido en llamas, y no se podía acercar mucho porque el calor era asfixiante.

\- ¡Yachi-san! – Y no estaba muy seguro de que planeaba hacer (¿iba realmente a entrar en un edificio en llamas?) pero Kageyama le cogió por la muñeca, impidiéndole moverse.

\- ¡No seas idiota, imbécil! – le gritó Kageyama -. ¡No sabes si está ahí dentro!

\- ¡ _Hitoka-chan_! – gritó Kiyoko. Daichi y Suga tuvieron que combinar sus fuerzas para detenerla.

De repente, todo el Karasuno estaba allí, y el equipo estaba dividido en dos entre los que estaba intentando entrar en un edificio en llamas y los que les retenían. Ennoshita y Asahi retuvieron a Tanaka y a Nishinoya mientras Tsukishima llamaba al 080. Yamaguchi intentó llamar al número de Yachi y todos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando no lo cogió. Kiyoko seguía luchando contra el agarre de Daichi y Suga, y al final incluso Narita tuvo que ayudarles a retenerla.

Hinata se quedó mirando al edificio, desamparado. Si fuese Blue, podría correr para entrar y salir de nuevo en un parpadeo. Purple podría resistir las llamas lo suficiente como para salvar a Yachi, si Yachi estaba allí. Incluso Green podría haber hecho _algo_ , tantos de los otros Proyectos tenían habilidades más útiles que las de Hinata. Hinata maldijo al universo ¿de qué servían los superpoderes si eran inútiles? Y rezó por que Yachi estuviese a salvo, no cerca del edificio, lejos…

\- ¡Allí! – gritó Yamaguchi, señalando.

Uno por uno, Karasuno miró hacia arriba, y allí estaba Yachi, en el techo, con apariencia desesperada y asustada.

\- ¡Un colchón! – gritó Tanaka -. ¡Podemos conseguir un colchón! ¡Puede saltar hacia abajo!

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – gritó Nishinoya -. ¡Yachi-san! ¡Salta ahora! ¡Te cogeremos!

Hinata se deshizo de la mano de Kageyama en su muñeca.

No dudo.

Brilló en naranja y saltó.

*

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que usó sus habilidades, y su control nunca había sido perfecto.

Se lanzó a sí mismo en la dirección general de Yachi y más o menos se chocó con ella y siguió subiendo. Tuvo la presencia de ánimo de envolverla con sus brazos, sujetarla, y levantarla mientras seguía subiendo, subiendo, subiendo.

Y entonces estaba allí. En lo alto.

Las vistas eran _increíble._

Planeó en el aire durante un minuto y pareció una eternidad. Podía verlo todo, _todo_. Los árboles, la gente, los edificios. Vio los pájaros y los insectos y las hojas de hierba. El mundo entero en toda su grandeza era maravilloso y Hinata lo veía todo.

Esto era lo que más había echado de menos, esta vista. GM–O394 encontró una paz en lo alto que Hinata solo había podido experimentar rematando una pelota de voleibol.

\- ¿Hinata…kun?

Hinata miró a la chica en sus brazos. Yachi apretaba tantos sus brazos contra él, bajo circunstancias normales, Hinata estaría preocupado de poder respirar (pero se estaba quedando sin adrenalina y emoción, nada podía molestarle). Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su boca abierta en una pequeña “o” de asombro. Olía a humo y estaba temblando. Hinata podía sentir el latido de su corazón (así de cerca, podía _oír_ su latido) y estaba aterrorizada, su corazón latía como si fuese un conejo captivo.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Yachi-san! – sonrió con amplitud -. ¡No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada!

Asintió con las cabeza, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos y mirándole.

Hinata nunca había sido capaz de flotar en el aire durante más de unos pocos segundos, un minuto como máximo. Poco a poco empezó a descender.

*

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Yachi fue inmediatamente sepultada por Kiyoko, mientras empujaba a la joven chica a sus brazos y la abrazaba.

El resto de Karasuno se quedó mirando a Hinata, en silencio, mientras estaba de pie ahí, rodeado de llamas.

Todo cambiaba ahora.

Todo.

\- Lo siento – dijo, inclinando su cabeza -. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y entonces se giró y corrió.


	4. Chapter 4

A Kageyama Tobio no se le daba bien la gente.

*

Cuando estaba en la escuela, una vez leyó un libro que explicaba los cucos. Los cucos dejan sus huevos en los nidos de otros pájaros, para que sus polluelos sean criados con otros pájaros.

Y así era como se sentía Kageyama. Como si fuese un pájaro distinto en el nido equivocado.

Kageyama, la mayoría de los días, no se sentía humano.

Como mínimo, se sentía como si hubiese un manual llamado “como ser un verdadero humano” y todos lo habían leído menos él.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía ver las mismas series, escuchar la misma música, saber las misma curiosidades sobre cantantes y estrellas de cine y zapatos y la escuela y a todos le importaba mucho quien estuviese saliendo con quien y a quien le gustaba quien y cuando hablaban era como si fuese un lenguaje completamente distinto. Alguna especie de código que todo menos Kageyama podía descifrar: entendía las palabras pero no sabía que _significaban_.

Había sido así desde la escuela. Kageyama simplemente nunca supo la combinación correcta de frases que podía hacer que le gustase a la gente. Durante el instituto, incluso dejó de intentarlo.

*

Pensó que si podía conectar con alguien, sería con otros jugadores de voleibol. Porque el voleibol era la única cosa que siempre tenía sentido para él. Como mínimo, Kageyama hablaba el lenguaje del voleibol, y pensó que eso sería suficiente para conectar con las personas.

Estaba equivocado.

*

En el instituto, Kageyama admiraba a Oikawa Tooru, pero no le envidiaba.

Oikawa era un armador con talento, sin ninguna duda; se le daba bien la gente, el equipo. Kageyama no _envidiaba_ sus habilidades como armador, porque eso implicaría que pensaba que Oikawa tenía algo que Kageyama no tenía (y en ese punto, todavía estaba bastante seguro de que sus habilidades no eran para nada deficientes comparadas con las de Oikawa).

La única cosa por la que Kageyama _envidiaba_ a Oikawa era Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi era un rematador cualificado que confiaba en Oikawa completamente. Eso era algo que Kageyama siempre, siempre había querido. Más que eso, Iwaizumi siempre parecía entender a Oikawa sin esfuerzo.

Porque Kageyama no era estúpido, entendía que había dos Oikawas: el encantador Oikawa que el público adoraba, y el retorcido Oikawa que Kageyama apodaba como el Oikawa “real”. De Oikawa, Kageyama aprendió que el tener don de gentes era tan solo una habilidad. De hecho no tenías que ser una buena persona; tan solo tenía que saber cómo fingirlo.

(Y Kageyama no tenía ni idea de cómo fingirlo. Esta, pensó, era la verdadera diferencia de habilidades entre Oikawa y él.)

Pero Iwaizumi conocía al _verdadero_ Oikawa, y le gustaba de todas formas ( _confiaba_ en él de todas maneras).

Kageyama pensó que esto debía de ser porque eran amigos de la infancia, y eso le contrariaba. Pensaba que si _él_ tuviese un amigo de la infancia, entonces él también, podría tener a alguien le entendiese y al que le gustase y que sería un increíble rematador para él.

Pero no se podía _conseguir_ un amigo de la infancia. O se tenía uno o no se tenía.

*

Y entonces conoció a Hinata Shouyou.

*

De Hinata, Kageyama aprendió que a algunas personas se les daba _bien_ la gente.

Porque a diferencia de Oikawa, Hinata nunca lo fingía. Hinata siempre era Hinata, no importaba con quien estuviese o que estuviese haciendo.

Kageyama nunca había conocido a alguien como Hinata antes; no sabía que las personas como Hinata _existiesen._ Porque Hinata podía hablar con _cualquiera_ sin esfuerzo y a la gente le _gustaba_. Compañeros de equipo, oponentes, compañeros de clase, los de tercer año, chicos, chicas, profesores, madres del vecindario. A todo el mundo le gustaba Hinata.

(A Kageyama también. Por supuesto que sí. Pero esto no era inusual, a todo el mundo le gustaba Hinata, y a Kageyama le enfadaba pensar que era como todo el mundo.)

*

El momento definitivo para él fue cuando Hinata le atacó por disculparse.

Kageyama estaba tan, tan enfadado por la derrota contra Aoba Johsei que se sentía bien pelearse con alguien. Se sentía bien gritarle a alguien, descargar todos sus sentimientos.

Es solo más tarde que pensó en lo enfadado que estaba Hinata cuando intentó disculparse.

_¡No lo hagas parecer como si no hubieses debido colocarla para mí!_

Pero eso no era lo que estaba diciendo para nada.

En el instituto, le habían culpado. “Tus rápidos son demasiado rápidos”, “Nadie puede golpear los balones que tú colocas”, “Cuál es el sentido de un armador si no puedes colocar los balones que te piden tus rematadores.”

Siempre dijeron que era _su_ culpa cuando tan solo quería gritarles, “¿Por qué no PODÉIS golpear los balones que coloco? ¿Por qué no lo intentáis MÁS?”

Hinata no le culpaba. Hinata siempre lo iba a intentar más.

*

Casi al mismo tiempo que empezó a darse cuenta de que Hinata era el tipo de rematador que siempre había querido, empezó a darse cuenta que simplemente _quería a Hinata_.

Y esto era terrible; se odió a si mismo casi inmediatamente después de tener este descubrimiento.

Porque él no era especial. Tenía que recordarse eso a sí mismo. Quizás Hinata fuese la primera persona que se había llevado bien con él, pero él no era la primera persona con la que Hinata se llevaba bien. De hecho, probablemente la _única_ razón por la que Hinata podía hablar con él era porque Hinata podía hablar con cualquiera.

Cuando estaba con Hinata, no se sentía inhumano. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que conocía el lenguaje. Cuando estaba con Hinata era la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Pero eso era solo porque era Hinata. (Tenía que recodarse eso a sí mismo una y otra vez: tú no eres especial para Hinata. Hinata podía hablar con todo el mundo. Hinata podía hacerse amigo de cualquiera. Tú no eres especial para Hinata.)

Así que pensó, está bien. Eso está bien. No necesitaba ser especial para Hinata; tan solo necesitaba ser el armador de Hinata. Mientras Hinata necesitase que le colocase el balón (mientras Hinata le necesitase como armador más que a nadie más) entonces estaba bien.

*

Sabía, aunque fuese horrible, que en el fondo le gustaba de verdad el hecho de ser el único armador que podía trabajar con Hinata.

Pensó que estaría más ansioso una vez que Hinata empezase a aprender cómo responder a otros armadores, pero en vez de eso fue un alivio.

Porque podía visualizar claramente el potencial de Hinata. Hinata tenía los reflejos y el empuje para ser el mejor maldito rematador de todo Japón (mucho mejor que Iwaizumi, toma _esa_ Oikawa); con suficiente práctica, Hinata podría estar con cualquier armador.

Pero Kageyama creía firmemente que era el único que podía sacar lo _mejor_ de Hinata. Una vez que Hinata se convirtiese en el mejor rematador, Kageyama sería el mejor armador, y nadie podría tocarles.

Y eso era suficiente. (Probablemente, pensó Kageyama. Probablemente eso era suficiente. No iba a pedir mucho de Hinata. Todavía no eres especial, se recordó a sí mismo.)

*

Cuando se besaron, por un momento Kageyama pensó que todo era maravilloso e increíble y quizás se _podía_ atrever a pedir más de aquello. Quizás podía tener una cosa buena.

Pero entonces Hinata se alejó aterrorizado y Kageyama pensó _oh mierda, la he cagado._

Corrió como un cobarde. _No eres especial,_ se gritó a sí mismo. _Él significa más para ti de lo que tú significas para él._

Y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y estaba agradecido.

También estaba un _poco_ molesto porque ¿significaba eso que podría haber sido cualquiera? ¿Habría besado Hinata a cualquiera en esa colina?

(Probablemente, se dijo con amargura.)

Pero si tenía que elegir entre tener a Hinata como rematador y tener a Hinata como novio, iba a elegir rematador todas las veces.

Porque no había nada más importante para él que la relación que tenían en el voleibol.

*

Cuando Hinata saltó para salvar a Yachi, de hecho a Kageyama le tomó una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo darse cuenta de lo que significaba esto.

Porque sinceramente, su primer pensamiento cuando vio a Hinata saltar fue, _Oh, oye, no sabía que podía saltar tan alto. Eso es increíble._

Como si, quizás en alguna parte de su cabeza, estaba pensando ¿por qué no _podía_ Hinata saltar por encima de un edificio? Hinata era increíble, con un potencial sin límites. En alguna pequeña parte de la cabeza de Kageyama, tenía sentido.

Fue solo cuando Tanaka dijo “Uh… ¿ _sabía_ alguien que Hinata era un Milagro?” mientras se quedaba mirando al cielo que Kageyama empezó a procesarlo. _Oh oye, Hinata está volando ahora mismo. Eso es raro._

Un Milagro.

\- Eso no puede ser – protestó Nishinoya, mirando también al cielo -. Vimos a sus padres una vez. Y a su hermana. Todos tienen el pelo naranja.

\- Sí… pero… - Asahi señaló a donde Hinata estaba planeando en el cielo sujetando a Yachi.

\- Kageyama ¿ _tú_ lo sabías? – preguntó Yamaguchi.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza, sus ojos sin dejar de mirar la brillante figura naranja en el cielo.

Hinata empezó a descender, y Kiyoko soltó un sonido de hipo mientras reprimía un sollozo. Fue la primera en abalanzarse hacia los dos cuando tocaron el suelo, agarrando a Yachi y abrazándola como si temiese que se marchase.

Todos los demás se quedaron mirando a Hinata.

Hinata inclinó su cabeza.

\- Lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y entonces huyó.

*

Kageyama no pensó mucho en sus acciones y echó a correr tras Hinata.

Ni siquiera había procesado realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era un poco como si se estuviese moviendo por instinto. Hinata estaba corriendo; por supuesto que iba a correr detrás de él.

Porque estaba mentalmente programado para hacer lo que Hinata hacía. Si Hinata todavía estaba entrenando, él todavía estaba entrenando. Si Hinata estaba corriendo, él estaba corriendo. Era físicamente imposible para él _no_ alcanzar a Hinata; estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo todo a su lado.

Habían competido las veces suficientes como para que Kageyama supiera que su velocidad estaba casi emparejada. Algunas veces Hinata se adelantaba, algunas veces lo hacía Kageyama, pero el otro siempre estaba a apenas unos pasos de distancia.

Esta vez, Kageyama no necesitaba ganar, no necesitaba adelantarse. Solo necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente como para agarrar a Hinata.

Y lo hizo.

De nuevo sin pensar demasiado en sus acciones, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Hinata placó al chico contra el suelo como si estuviesen jugando al rugby.

Ambos se desplomaron, y Kageyama aterrizó encima de Hinata tras un vergonzoso aplastamiento de cuerpos.

Kageyama todavía seguía funcionando por instinto, así que envolvió con sus brazos a Hinata y lo abrazó como si le llevara la vida en ello (Porque Hinata podía volar. _Podía volar._ Si Kageyama le soltaba, Hinata podría saltar en el aire e ir a algún lugar donde Kageyama no podría seguirle y _no hay forma_ de que Kageyama iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.)

\- ¡Imbécil! – gritó en la oreja de Hinata -. ¡Hinata imbécil! ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

\- ¡Suéltame, Kageyama! – Hinata tembló en sus brazos.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡No hasta que prometas que no huirás!

Hinata le empujó y trató de liberarse.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Kageyama tan solo fortaleció su agarre.

\- ¡Di que no huirás!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kageyama! ¡ _No soy humano_!

\- ¡Eso es una gilipollez! – gritó Kageyama -. ¡Eres la persona más humana que conozco!

Hinata se quedó parado en sus brazos. Se agarró a la camiseta de Kageyama. Todavía estaba temblando, y Kageyama pensó que le escuchó llorar.

\- Me estás aplastando – dijo Hinata, su voz amortiguada contra la camiseta de Kageyama -. Déjame.

\- Di que no huirás – le ordenó Kageyama.

\- ¡No lo haré! ¡Déjame! – Hinata le empujó y Kageyama se movió; se tiró en la hierba al lado de Hinata pero agarró la muñeca de Hinata con firmeza. Todavía no confiaba del todo en que no se marcharía volando.

Hinata frunció el ceño como si supiera que Kageyama todavía estaba dudando de él, pero no intentó librarse del agarre de Kageyama.

\- ¿Por qué has corrido? – preguntó Kageyama.

\- No seas idiota, Kageyama - los ojos de Hinata estaban muy abiertos.

\- Tú eres el idiota. Idiota – le respondió Kageyama como un niño.

El ceño de Hinata se frunció más pero no dijo nada.

En la distancia, Kageyama escuchó sirenas. No estaba muy seguro a que le tenía tanto miedo Hinata, pero sabía que Hinata no quería que lo cogieran.

Kageyama se levantó, tirando de Hinata con él (nunca dejaba de sostener su muñeca).

\- Venga, imbécil. Podemos ir a escondernos en alguna de las otras casas.

*

Más tarde, Kageyama y Hinata escucharían cómo el equipo del Karasuno estuvo de acuerdo de forma silenciosa y unánime en no contar nada a las autoridades sobre la implicación de Hinata.

Empezó Yachi. Cuando la policía y los bomberos llegaron, escuchando informes sobre una chica en un edificio en llamas, ella simplemente soltó:

\- ¡Estaban equivocados! ¡Escapé del fuego cuando empezó!

Y entonces empezó a toser y estuvieron tan ocupados comprobando que estuviese bien que no prestaron mucha atención cuando todos replicaron con varias exclamaciones de “Oh sí, estábamos equivocados, sip, totalmente, sin duda no había ninguna chica en el techo, nop.”

Cubrieron a Hinata sin entender de verdad cual era el gran secreto. Mucho, mucho más tarde cuando las autoridades se habían marchado y a Karasuno se le asignó otro lugar temporal para dormir, finalmente el Karasuno estuvo solo.

A Yachi se la habían llevado a un hospital como precaución y Kiyoko no debería estar en la habitación de los chicos por la noche, pero nadie se atrevió a echarla. Fue la primera que se acercó a Hinata. Simplemente le envolvió con sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza. Le susurró: “Gracias, gracias, gracias” en su oído una y otra vez, con Hinata congelado durante todo el tiempo.

Cuando se alejó todos parecían un poco avergonzados y no muy seguros de cómo sacar el tema.

\- ¿Así que, Shouyou, siempre has sido un Milagro? – empezó Nishinoya.

\- Uh – dijo Hinata, rascándose el cuello -. Sí.

\- Pero solo hay siete – dijo Yamaguchi, como si de alguna forma Hinata estuviese equivocado, a pesar del hecho que todos le habían visto saltar por encima de un edificio -. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. Y… um… ¿tú no eres uno de ellos?

\- Había muchos más de nosotros que solo siete – dijo Hinata a la defensiva -. En Teiko. Había un montón de nosotros. Yo escapé hace seis años. Los otros escaparon después de mí, supongo.

\- ¿Pero por qué no nos lo _contaste_? – pregunto Suga, sonando herido -. Quiero decir, no es algo tan grave ¿verdad? Los otros van todos a institutos públicos. Seguro que no sería un problema, si la gente descubriese que eres uno.

Eso era lo que Kageyama se había estado preguntando. No le importaba mucho la existencia de niños con superpoderes, pero incluso él sabía que ya no eran tan sensacionales. Vivian con familias normales, iban a institutos normales, y Kageyama nunca había escuchado que les pasase nada _malo_. Así que ¿por qué Hinata no se lo había _contado_?

(¿Por qué Hinata no _me_ lo ha contado? Quería decir. Pero entonces una voz desagradable al fondo de su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a la de Oikawa dijo “¿Y por qué debería Hinata contártelo a _ti_? No eres especial para él.)

\- Mis padres me hicieron prometer no contárselo a nadie – murmuró Hinata, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

\- Bueno – dijo Tsukishima, captando la atención de todos -. No puede jugar al voleibol si la gente lo sabe ¿verdad?

_\- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó Kageyama. No estaba solo, tanto Tanaka como Nishinoya protestaron ante esto, dejando claro que tampoco se les había ocurrido a ellos.

Hinata se estremeció y _no_ protestó ante la locura de Tsukishima, lo que quería decir que _había_ pensado en ello.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! – gritó Kageyama. La idea en sí le ponía enfermo. ¿Jugar al voleibol sin Hinata? De eso nada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puede jugar! – le gritó Nishinoya a Tsukishima.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no quiere jugar más con Hinata? – gruñó Tanaka.

\- No, por supuesto que no – suspiró Tsukishima -. Pero nunca le dejarían jugar ¿vale?

\- Eso no puede ser verdad – protestó Yamaguchi -. He escuchado que los otros Milagros juegan al baloncesto.

\- No se les permite jugar en partidos oficiales si el equipo contrario también tiene un Milagro – explicó Daichi, sonando pesaroso mientras lo hacía.

\- El baloncesto es un deporte estúpido – dijo Hinata, murmurando de nuevo, como si no esperase que nadie le oyera. Kageyama estaba de acuerdo. El baloncesto era estúpido.

\- Mirad, no estoy intentado decir que Hinata no debería jugar con nosotros – dijo Tsukishima, y sonaba agotado, como si estuviese cansado de tener que ser siempre la voz de la razón -. ¿Pero _os_ dais cuenta de que si los oficiales se enteran de que hemos estado jugando con un Milagro en nuestro equipo podrían decidir que hemos estado haciendo trampa?

\- ¡No me da tantas ventajas! – gritó Hinata sobre las protestas de Tanaka y Nishinoya.

_\- Lo sé_ – dijo Tsukishima de una forma que los silenció a todos -. Nadie que haya jugado contigo o contra ti pensaría que tienes ventajas físicas injustas.

Todos miraron a Hinata. Sin Yachi alrededor, era literalmente la persona más pequeña de la habitación. Era difícil imaginar a _alguien_ mirando a Hinata y pensando que era físicamente superior en cualquier sentido.

\- Todo lo que estoy diciendo es, la gente _podría_ pensar que hemos estado haciendo trampas. Podrían declarar los partidos que hemos ganado como nulos.

\- Tsukishima tiene razón – dijo Daichi -. Tendríamos por lo menos que enfrentar esa posibilidad.

Todos se callaron mientras pensaban en esto.

\- Así que… - dijo Tanaka -. ¿Así que simplemente no se lo decimos a nadie?

Hinata miró hacia arriba, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

\- ¡Eso podría funcionar!

\- No hay forma de que podamos mantener esto escondido – dijo Suga -. No estoy diciendo que no deberíamos _intentarlo_ , para dejarlo claro, es solo que no veo cómo _podríamos_.

\- ¡He mantenido el secreto de todo el mundo durante seis años! – protestó Hinata -. ¡Esta es la primera vez en una _eternidad_ que he usado mis poderes! Y la verdad es muy improbable que alguien se quede en el techo de un edificio en llamas.

\- Pero ahora todos lo sabemos – apuntó Ennoshita -. Y es mucho más difícil coordinar un secreto con múltiples personas. Especialmente considerando que Tanaka y Noya no saben guardar un secreto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Sí que puedo! – gritó Tanaka.

\- Le dijiste a Daichi-san que estábamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para él _una hora_ después de que empezáramos a planearla.

\- ¡Porque me preguntó y da miedo!

\- ¡Yo no se lo dije a nadie! – dijo Nishinoya -. No sé porque estoy incluido en esto.

\- No tienes filtro – dijo Ennoshita -. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos dijiste a todos tu número de la seguridad social? ¿Recuerdas eso?

\- O aquella vez que gritaste Rolling Thunder 3 y entonces dijiste ‘justo como la contraseña de mi email’ – apuntó Suga.

\- O aquella vez que nos lo contaste todo sobre tu sueño raro con Asahi – añadió Tanaka.

\- Espera ¿qué? – dijo Asahi, pestañeando.

\- ¡Eso solo significa que confió en vosotros! – proclamó Nishinoya.

\- Dejando el exceso de información de Noya-san ¿qué le vamos a decir al entrenador y a Takeda-sensei? – preguntó Suga.

\- Tan solo quiero jugar al voleibol – Hinata parecía miserable de nuevo.

\- Nadie está diciendo que no puedas – dijo Kageyama de forma sombría, lanzando miradas asesinas a todo el mundo presente.

\- Nadie está diciendo eso – estuvo de acuerdo Daichi –. Está decidido. No le diremos nada a nadie.

Hinata echó una mirada a sus compañeros de equipo y se relajó de nuevo debido a lo que vio.

\- Y ya que estamos siendo todo muy abiertos, Kageyama, _tú_ no eres un Milagro ¿verdad? – preguntó Suga.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó Kageyama, sorprendido de que le metiesen en la conversación de esa forma –. No, por supuesto que no.

\- Bien – dijo Suga –. Entonces estamos bien. Podemos librarnos si solo es Hinata-kun, pero si hubieseis sido los dos podríamos haber tenido un problema.

\- Que sorprendente. Es mucho más probable que el Rey sea un experimento humano ¿no creéis? – sonrió Tsukishima.

\- ¡Oye!

*

\- ¿Qué clases de ventajas _tienes,_ Hinata? – le preguntó Yamaguchi más tarde.

\- Realmente no muchas – Hinata arrugó la nariz al pensarlo –. Supongo que soy naturalmente rápido. Y tengo una mejor resistencia. Pero sinceramente, no estoy cerca de los otros en términos de habilidad física. Los Orange Threes fueron diseñados para ser más pequeños y menos musculosos. Se suponía que iba a ayudarnos a volar mejor ¿sabes?

Kageyama se puso rígido. Daichi y Suga intercambiaron una mirada que Hinata pareció perderse.

Una cosa era entender objetivamente que Hinata era un Milagro, pero todas las implicaciones todavía no se habían asentado. Hinata fue _diseñado_. Fue creado en un _laboratorio_.

\- Además, fui un experimento fallido – continuó Hinata, inconsciente de las reacciones de todos.

\- ¿ _Fallido_? – repitió Asahi – ¿qué… qué significa eso?

\- ¿Significa fallido? – Hinata frunció el ceño extrañado –. Ya sabes. No era bueno. Fracasado.

_No era bueno. Fallido._ Los dedos de Kageyama se crisparon y estaba medio consternado al darse cuenta que quería tocar a Hinata.

No estaba solo en este impulso. Los ojos de Suga se abrieron y Kageyama pudo ver su mano levantándose, pero si él también intentase alcanzarle pero se resistió. Los ojos de Kiyoko se dulcificaron, y parecía que quería abrazar a Hinata de nuevo y protegerlo del mundo.

Pero Hinata parecía tan indiferente respecto a esto, como si no entendiese lo que estaba diciendo. O porque sonaba tan triste.

\- ¡Tú no eres un fracaso! – dijo Kageyama, y por dentro dio un respingo, porque se dio cuenta de que había sonado mucho más enfadado de lo que quería (como casi todo lo que decía.)

\- ¡Nunca he dicho que lo fuera! – le gritó de vuelta Hinata –. He dicho que era un _Proyecto fallido._ ¡Eso es distinto!

\- ¡Bien! ¡No seas imbécil! – Kageyama no tenía ni idea de porque estaba gritando a este punto.

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Cretino! ¡Kageyama cretino!

Pero Hinata le estaba gritando de vuelta, así que Kageyama suponía que estaba bien. Estaban bien.

Todo estaba de la manera que debería ser.

*

Y de alguna forma, eso era.

Kageyama no estaba del todo seguro de cuál era el procedimiento estándar cuando descubres que uno de tus compañeros de equipo tenía superpoderes, pero Karasuno siguió avanzando.

Después de todo, no era como si Hinata hubiese _cambiado_ con la revelación. Solo era Hinata; ruidoso y enérgico, como siempre había sido.

Lo único que cambió de forma real fue el hecho de que Kageyama era un poco más sensible cuando el tema de los “Milagros” aparecía.

(Los buscó, cuando volvió a casa del campamento de entrenamiento. Los otros Milagros eran todos altos y musculosos y parecían terroríficos. No parecían estudiantes de instituto, mucho menos de primer año, y parecía imposible creer que Hinata era uno de ellos.)

Así que cuando sus compañeros de clase empezaron a hablar sobre los Milagros, escuchó sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- ¿Crees que lo que dicen de los Milagros es verdad?

\- No puede ser. Suena demasiado falso ¿no crees?

\- Pero tiene sentido ¿verdad? ¿a que sí?

\- ¡Que terrorífico! ¡Espero que no! No creo que pueda dormir por la noche, si eso es cierto.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – interrumpió Kageyama.

Todos saltaron al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Kageyama. Le miraron con la boca abierta, completamente estupefactos. Se le ocurrió a Kageyama que jamás había iniciado una conversación con un compañero de clase antes. Ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres.

\- ¿Sabes ese rumor sobre los Milagros? – se aventuró una chica, parecía como si esperase que Kageyama empezara a gritarle.

\- ¿Qué rumor? – gruñó, esforzándose para sonar civil.

\- El que dice que los Milagros fueron diseñados como asesinos – dijo un chico con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kageyama. Los tres se estremecieron y se dio cuenta de que había salido como si fuese un rugido.

\- Está por todo internet, tío – dijo el otro chico –. Y en las noticias. La gente está diciendo que los Milagros fueron creados para ser asesinos y soldados, que _eran_ Dicen que han matado a un montón de gente.

\- Eso es ridículamente estúpido – dijo Kageyama –. Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo su compañero de clase, girándose hacia sus amigos, cortando a Kageyama de la conversación.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

_Era_ la cosa más imbécil que había escuchado.

*

Kageyama descartó el asunto casi del todo. Porque, siendo sinceros, el hecho de que Hinata tuviera superpoderes no era tan importante como el hecho de que Hinata jugase al voleibol.

Ni siquiera tenía tanta curiosidad. Sabía que Yamaguchi estaba lleno de preguntas, al igual que Tanaka y Nishinoya.

( - Nadie le pregunta a Hinata por Teiko – ordenó Daichi un día, cuando había enviado a Hinata a por una cosa del almacén. Suga estaba a su lado y miró con desaprobación a todos, indicando que eso era algo que los de tercer año habían discutido entre ellos.

\- Hinata no quería que la gente lo supiera, y no es su culpa que nosotros lo sepamos ahora. Así que si no quiere hablar de ello, no vamos a preguntarle sobre ello ¿ _entendido_?

Y el capitán parecía tan aterrador con su orden que nadie se atrevió a protestar o desafiarlo.)

Pero a Kageyama… no le importaba. Suponía que, si Hinata quería contárselo, estaba bien. Pero no necesitaba saberlo.

*

Ni siquiera pensó en el _otro_ asunto que tenía que ver con Hinata hasta que dijo con cierta ligereza:

\- Deberías quedarte a dormir – y Hinata se congeló.

Entonces pensó, _mierda_.

Habían estado entrenando más que los demás, hasta que el entrenador Ukai les gritó que se fueran a casa. Entonces Takeda-sensei les recordó que tenía un examen al día siguiente y que si suspendían tendrían que hacerlo el fin de semana, y no podrían jugar en el siguiente partido.

Habían puesto la misma expresión de horror, y Hinata acabó en la casa de Kageyama mientras los dos estudiaban frenéticamente hasta que fue tan tarde que oficialmente era el día siguiente.

Entonces Kageyama había dicho “Deberías quedarte a dormir”, porque Hinata parecía que iba a desmayarse y la madre de Kageyama le había ordenado a Kageyama asegurarse de que Hinata no intentaba volver en bici a su casa. Ella ya había arreglado las cosas con los padres de Hinata.

Kageyama no pensó dos veces sobre este plan (más que nada porque estaba concentrado estudiando para el examen) hasta que Hinata se congeló y Kageyama recordó.

Porque sí. Se habían liado aquella vez y nunca habían hablado de ello.

Pero entonces Hinata sonrió.

\- ¡Claro Kageyama! Estoy reventado.

*

Y en la oscuridad, con Hinata durmiendo en el colchón de al lado, en su habitación, mientras los dos estaban exhaustos física y mentalmente, Kageyama se olvidó de las órdenes de Daichi y soñoliento preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablas sobre los otros Milagros?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Hinata, sonando igual de soñoliento.

\- Los conoces ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Hablas con ellos?

\- No quiero.

\- ¿No eran tus amigos? – Kageyama no estaba muy seguro de porque quería oír la respuesta de Hinata. Simplemente le parecía extraño. Hinata tenía un montón de amigos; le gustaba todo el mundo y a todo el mundo le gustaba él. Todavía hablaba de forma regular con sus amigos de la escuela (algo que desconcertaba a Kageyama). Así que de alguna forma, lo más raro para Kageyama del hecho de que Hinata tenía superpoderes, era el hecho de que Hinata no hubiese reconectado con los otros Milagros.

\- No realmente. Quiero decir, me caen lo suficientemente bien, supongo. Pero no les llamaría amigos.

Kageyama asintió, porque eso tenía sentido. Algo así. Esperaba irse a dormir pronto, pero entonces Hinata le sorprendió continuando.

\- Tenía un amigo en Teiko. Un Proyecto llamado Black. Era mi mejor amigo. Le echo mucho de menos. Si hubiese escapado, le localizaría sin importar lo que dijesen los demás.

Hinata sonaba tan triste. A Kageyama no le gustaba que Hinata sonase triste. Estaba _mal_ , iba contra el orden natural de las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- Muy parecido a Kenma – dijo Hinata –. Callado, imperceptible. ¡Pero muy inteligente! Observaba a las personas, como hace Kenma. Apuesto a que sería un gran armador.

Y Kageyama frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, porque no le gustaba esa idea _para nada_.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó de forma brusca.

\- Él era como yo, un fracaso – dijo Hinata con tristeza –. Así que probablemente lleva muerto mucho tiempo.

Kageyama se estremeció, y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué significa _eso_?

Hinata se sentó, mirando a Kageyama, pestañeando con rapidez como si acabase de despertar de un sueño.

\- Nada – dijo con rapidez.

\- Oye – dijo Kageyama, y agarró a Hinata por la camiseta (no estaba seguro de porqué. Simplemente parecía natural agarrar a Hinata, aferrarse a él, asegurarse de que no iba a desparecer, a volar lejos) – ¿De qué estás hablan…?

Pero Hinata solo sonrió con amplitud como si hubiese tenido alguna especie de revelación. Agarró a Kageyama por la camiseta, imitando el agarre de Kageyama, y entonces le acercó para darle un beso.

Y sí. Kageyama no iba a presionar el tema, no si se estaban _besando_ de nuevo. Tener a Hinata así, cálido y tocándose y enredados el uno con el otro; nada valía lo suficiente como para detener que _esto_ pasase.

Cuando se separaron fue porque ambos necesitaban coger aire; estaban jadeando y respirando con fuerza y completamente sin aire.

Y ambos estaban todavía exhaustos. Todavía tenían un examen al día siguiente; todavía tenían que prepararse para un partido. Eso no iba a ir más lejos de lo que ya había ido y los dos lo sabían. (Y en cualquier caso, lo que parecía posible en una colina de hierba de Saitama parecía muy poco probable en la casa de Kageyama, con sus padres durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.)

Pero Kageyama tenía que _saberlo_. Así que le preguntó una última pregunta.

\- ¿Está esto… bien? ¿No te importa?

\- ¿Estás de broma? – Hinata le miró como si estuviese loco –. Esto es increíble. Besarte es casi tan bueno como jugar al voleibol contigo. Oh tío, Kageyama ¿no sería genial si pudiésemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

Kageyama pensó sobre ello y entonces asintió.

Sí. Eso _sería_ bastante genial.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata no estaba del todo seguro de si Kageyama y él estaban saliendo o no.

Sentía que si no estaban saliendo _antes_ , probablemente no estaban saliendo _ahora_ porque nada había cambiado realmente excepto que algunas veces se enrollaban después de terminar el entrenamiento.

Pero de hecho esto no le preocupaba mucho. Suponía que, fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando, al menos estaban en la misma página, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

*

Y las cosas estaban bien. Bastante bien.

Estaban ganando los partidos, Karasuno sabía que era un mutante pero no les importaba, tenía a Kageyama. Incluso sus notas eran mejores que nunca, ahora que Yachi le ayudaba a estudiar de forma regular.

Estaba increíblemente feliz con su vida y con todo en ella.

Así que por supuesto, las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

*

Volvió a casa y no notó que su madre estaba más callada de lo habitual. No vio la forma en la que le miraba, como si se estuviese asegurando de que todavía estaba ahí. Su padre volvió a casa y cenaron juntos. Habló mucho, Natsu habló mucho, y ninguno de los dos notó que sus padres no estaban hablando mucho.

Él y Natsu vieron la televisión juntos, y ella se fue a la cama pronto. Estaba bastante cansado y pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero entones sus padres entraron en la sala de estar con un aspecto serio y su padre dijo:

\- Shouyou, tenemos que hablar.

Hinata se congeló. Nunca se había encontrado con esa situación antes, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nada bueno podía venir de unos padres diciendo “tenemos que hablar”.

Y por supuesto, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el hecho de que todavía no le había dicho a sus padres que Karasuno sabía su secreto. Lo segundo en lo que pensó fue en el hecho de que todavía no se había planteado decirles que ocasionalmente se enrollaba con Kageyama (y _tío_ , esperaba que fuera eso de lo que querían hablar. Sería mucho más fácil decirles a sus padres que era gay que decirles que había gente que sabía que era un mutante. Estaba seguro de que reaccionarían mucho mejor a lo de ser gay. De hecho les gustaba Kageyama.)

\- Uhh… - dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo.

\- Shouyou ¿has visto las noticias últimamente? – le preguntó Sawako, su voz amable.

Hinata parpadeó. Esto no sonaba como si fuese a ser sobre Kageyama o Karasuno.

\- ¿No?

Sawako se mordió el labio. Miró a su marido y Kousei todavía parecía muy serio.

\- Shouyou, los Milagros han estado mucho en las noticias últimamente. Había un montón de… cobertura negativa.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Hinata, sintiéndose tenso, receloso y enfermo.

\- Significa… - Kousei flaqueó. No sabía cómo explicarle esto a su hijo, que era rayos de sol y maravilloso y al que quería tanto –. La gente está expresando su preocupación sobre los Milagros asistiendo a escuelas públicas. Están empezando a decir que los Milagros son peligrosos.

Hinata no dijo nada.

Sus padres nunca habían _preguntado_. Todo lo que sabían era que Teiko creaba humanos con superpoderes. Todo lo que sabían era que Teiko había intentado matarle. Todo lo que sabían era que un montón de los científicos de Teiko estaban apresados por experimentación humana ilegal.

Pero nunca le habían preguntado _porque_ Teiko le había creado, y Hinata nunca se lo había dicho.

Hinata no había estado prestando atención a las noticias, no tenía ni idea que estaba diciendo la gente sobre los Milagros.

Pero tenía una buena suposición.

\- Lo son. Peligrosos – Hinata miró hacia abajo a sus manos.

Kousei y Sawako se miraron el uno al otro. Hinata era su milagro, su niño, la respuesta a sus oraciones. Cuando le encontraron en un lado de una carretera inexplorada hace tantos años no preguntaron _porque;_ tan solo lo tomaron como el destino. Este era su hijo ¿por qué importaba de donde venía o cómo le había encontrado? Era suyo.

\- Puede que convoquen un Régimen Especial pronto, para cuestionar cómo las FAJ eligieron manejar las cosas – le dijo Sawako a su hijo –. Si no va muy bien… podrían encerrarlos. A los Milagros.

Los _otros_ Milagros, quería decir.

\- Obviamente a nosotros no nos afecta – dijo Kousei rápidamente – Tú estás… estarás a salvo, Shouyou. Tan solo pensamos… tan solo pensamos que deberías _saberlo_. Y tienes que prometer que serás muy cuidadoso. Es más importante que nunca que nadie lo sepa.

Hinata se estremeció y esperó que sus padres no lo notaran.

\- Quizás – empezó Sawako –. Quizás no deberías jugar al voleibol ahora mismo.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclamó Hinata – ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Habéis estado ganando mucho, Shou-kun – Sawako parecía miserable –. Graban los partidos. Si vas a jugar a las nacionales, es solo que atraería mucho la atención.

\- No, no puede ser – dijo Hinata. ¿No jugar al _voleibol_?

\- Solo por ahora, Shou-kun – pidió Kousei –. Tan solo estás en tu primer año. Habrá otros torneos.

\- ¡No los _habrá_! ¡No iguales que este! ¡Esta es nuestra última oportunidad!

Lo decía en serio, la última vez que jugarían con los de tercer año. Con Daichi y Suga y Asahi y Kiyoko. Esta era la última vez que iba a tener _este_ equipo, _este_ Karasuno.

\- Shouyou, sé que es difícil de entender ahora mismo, pero hay cosas más importantes en la vida que el voleibol – dijo Kousei –. Tienes que pensar a gran escala.

Hinata apretó los puños porque, sí, eso lo sabía, pero por otro lado, el voleibol lo era todo.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por una eternidad.

\- Crees… - empezó Sawako. Se detuvo, horrorizada por las implicaciones de su propia pregunta, pero siguió de todas formas – ¿Crees que los otros Milagros son peligrosos para el público?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, con un poco de resentimiento. Todavía estaba atascado en lo de _No voleibol_ ¿por qué debería responder a sus preguntas?

\- Shouyou – dijo Kousei con severidad.

\- No he hablado con ellos en seis años – dijo huraño –. No sé cómo son ahora.

Kousei suspiró. Quería preguntarle más preguntas, pero era demasiado cobarde.

Estaba aterrorizado por las respuestas.

\- No voy a dejar el voleibol – anunció Hinata.

\- Solo… ten cuidado, por ahora. Piensa en ello. Hablaremos más sobre esto más tarde – dijo Kousei.

_\- No_ lo voy a hacer – dijo Hinata. Porque no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso.

Pero sus padres le miraron con la misma resolución.

*

Hinata no podía dormir.

Había mucho en lo que pensar. Pasó el tiempo online para ponerse al día de lo que la gente había estado diciendo sobre los Milagros y solo confirmó la peor de sus sospechas. Ahora pensaba en la pregunta de su madre _(¿Crees que los otros Milagros son peligrosos?_ ) y su propia respuesta ( _No lo sé_ ).

Porque lo eran, _absolutamente_ lo eran.

¿Pero se merecían que los _encerraran_? Esta era la verdadera pregunta, y eso era lo que no sabía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata deseó saber cómo eran _ahora_. Les había buscado online, encontró una docena de entrevistas distintas a Yellow (y su carrera de modelo, Dios mío, ¿de qué iba todo eso?) y leyó sobre como todos ellos jugaban al baloncesto ( _Baloncesto._ En serio. ¿Por qué baloncesto? Era un deporte tan cutre. Y también eran tan _altos_. Que desgaste de altura. Era tan injusto). Pero nada de eso le ayudó a entender cómo eran ahora, y si debería o no importarle si son encerrados.

Echaba de menos a Black.

Black hubiese sabido que hacer en esa situación. Black siempre tenía un plan.

*

Pero no podía hablar con Black, así que en vez de eso llamó a Kenma.

Sobre todo se comunicaban a través de emails y mensajes; Kenma no era una persona de llamadas telefónicas, y Hinata respetaba eso. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Kenma era el único que entendía su situación al completo.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – rogó Hinata, después de descargar una retahíla incorrecta de “van a hacer que deje el voleibol; no sé si son peligrosos, ¿son peligrosos? ¿Deberían encerrarlos? ¿Me encerraran a mí? Voleibol, Kenma, voleibol” que Kenma había escuchado con paciencia durante todo el tiempo.

\- No estoy… seguro de que haya nada que _puedas_ hacer… - dijo Kenma.

\- ¡No digas eso! – rogó Hinata –. Venga, Kenma ¡eres más listo que yo! ¡Necesito que me digas qué hacer!

\- ¿Qué _quieres_ hacer?

\- ¡Jugar al voleibol!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Y…! – Hinata se detuvo. ¿ _Qué_ quería? –. Yo solo… no lo sé. Kenma ¿ _crees_ que son peligrosos?

Kenma lo sabía. Kenma lo sabía mejor que _él_. Escuchó, desesperado por una respuesta, al silencio al otro lado del teléfono mientras Kenma reflexionaba su pregunta.

\- Creo… creo que probablemente se parecen mucho a ti, Shouyou.

\- ¡Ellos no son para _nada_ como yo! – gruñó Hinata, sorprendiéndole su propio salvajismo. Intentó calmarse, pero no podía –. Ellos eran _Éxitos_. ¡Su situación era muy distinta a la mía! Teiko _me asesinó_. Ellos eran los elegidos, los bendecidos. Teiko les _adoraba_. Tú no… tú no sabes cómo era, para los experimentos fallidos. No éramos iguales para nada.

\- Bueno… - dijo Kenma, y Hinata podía oír la miseria en su voz y lo sintió por su estallido –. Tú querías dejar Teiko.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- … igual que ellos…

Hinata flaqueó. Escaparon como él. Eso significaba que, a pesar de ser Éxitos, querían marcharse tanto como él.

Por supuesto que sí. Dios, por supuesto que sí. Hinata pensó sobre su tiempo allí, todas las cosas que las había intentado distanciarse de forma activa durante los últimos seis años, todas las cosas que había intentado olvidar. Por un segundo, se perdió a sí mismo. Ya no era Hinata Shouyou, era GM–O394. Era Orange.

*

Eran catorce Grupos de Proyectos, un color de Proyecto por Generación.

Ellos eran la Generación de los “Milagros”, la decimotercera generación en alcanzar la viabilidad. No eran amigos, no exactamente, y no eran familia.

Eran todo lo que tenían.

Milagro fue la primera Generación en tener un abrumador número de Proyectos Exitosos: Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow, Red, Gray, Pink, Gold y Rainbow fueron todos marcados como Éxitos.

El resto eran fracasos.

El Milagro Rainbow murió primero. Entonces fue cuando Orange aprendió lo que era la muerte.

White murió. Orange recordó cómo se puso cada vez más y más enferma, cada vez que usaba su poder. Fue la primera vez que se sintió con _suerte_. Puede que fuera un fracaso, como ella, pero al menos _sus_ habilidades no le estaban _matando_.

A Gray se le consideró obsoleto y desapareció. Silver murió en la Habitación 101. Entonces Brown perdió el control de sus poderes y causó la explosión. Perdieron a Brown y a Gold en ese fuego. Uno por uno, los fracasos fueron eliminados, hasta que solo quedaban él y Black y los Éxitos.

\- Van a matarnos, Orange – había dicho Black.

\- Quizás no – había dicho Orange –. La gente te sorprende.

Orange sentía pena por los otros Proyecto porque no podían ver lo que él veía. Él era el único con visión mejorada, así que solo él podía ver que había un mundo ahí fuera.

Les dijo a todos que deberían marcharse, pero solo Black le escuchaba siempre.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que ese mundo es _mejor_? – había preguntado Yellow.

\- No podemos vivir ahí fuera – había dicho Blue.

\- Es demasiado peligroso ahí fuera – había dicho Pink.

\- No somos humanos – había dicho Red, intentando razonar con él –. Y nunca podríamos vivir en el mundo humano.

Solo Black le había escuchado, pero incluso Black no tenía esperanzas.

\- Sueñas demasiado, Orange – había dicho –. Es imposible para nosotros escapar de este lugar.

*

Pero _habían_ escapado. De alguna forma, esos tipos habían recuperado el sentido.

Y de repente, Hinata Shouyou estaba insoportablemente triste.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Black, hacía tantos años.

\- La gente es más amable de lo que crees.

Y había tenido razón. Desde que había dejado Teiko, desde que se había convertido Hinata Shouyou, no se había encontrado nada más que amabilidad. Sus padres, sus amigos de la escuela, sus compañeros de Karasuno, todos los que había conocido jugando al voleibol.

Pensó en lo amplio que se había hecho su mundo: Kousei y Sawako, Natsu, Kageyama, Kenma, Yachi; había tantas personas en su vida que quería. Y tantas personas que le querían. Esto probaba que los otros Milagros estaban _equivocados_ , había un lugar en este mundo para los experimentos humanos.

Y Hinata sabía algo ahora.

\- No pueden encerrarlos otra vez.

Kenma se había sentado durante el largo silencio de Hinata, dejándole pensar, dejándole recordar; a Kenma nunca le habían intimidado los silencios, así que simplemente mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja durante la larga pausa de Hinata y en silencio dejó que Hinata llegase a su propia conclusión.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kenma –. Creo… creo que todos han sufrido lo suficiente… creo que merecen una oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero Shouyou… no hay nada que _tú_ puedas hacer.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Y, yo quiero que _tú_ seas libre – dijo Kenma, con más fuerza de la que Hinata jamás le había escuchado usar antes –. Eres mi amigo, Shouyou, así que de forma egoísta, solo me importas tú. Por favor no hagas nada… imprudente.

Hinata frunció el ceño, aunque Kenma no podía verlo.

\- Tus padres tienen razón. Si vas a las nacionales, uno de los otros Milagros podría reconocerte. Podrían desvelar tu identidad.

Hinata tragó saliva. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en sus opciones.

No parecía que hubiese una forma para mantener el voleibol.

*

Por la mañana, hubo una guerra silenciosa.

\- He llamado a Takeda-sensei y le he dicho que no queremos que juegues al voleibol – anunció su madre –. Por razones de salud.

\- Nadie que me conozca va a creerse que estoy enfermo – las uñas de Hinata se hincaron en sus palmas.

Nunca había estado enfermo en su vida. Uno de los beneficios de ser súper humano.

\- No necesitan creerlo, tan solo tienen que aceptarlo – dijo Sawako, su voz firme. Hinata era cabezota, pero su madre también lo era. Temía que alguien le quitase a su hijo, así que estaba decidida a mantenerla a salvo, incluso si su hijo la odiaba por ello.

Hinata no sabía cómo desobedecer, nunca lo había hecho antes.

Su padre había dicho: “Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que el voleibol.”

Pensó en su respuesta más tarde; y deseó que se le hubiese ocurrido entonces: _Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que estar seguro_.

Estaban en guerra, y Natsu notaba ese hecho, incluso aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que su familia era infeliz, y ella era infeliz. Se acercó a Hinata, cogiendo su mano, inconscientemente escogiendo el lado de su hermano mayor.

Kousei tenía las noticias puestas, y le hacían infeliz. Habían anunciado que el Régimen Especial finalmente iba a ocurrir. Iban a preguntar a los soldados de las FAJ que trajeron a los otros niños; iban a preguntar a los otros Milagros.

¿Y qué pasaba si no iba bien? Todo el mundo en Japón estaría viendo esas respuestas. ¿Y si todos decidían que no les gustaban las respuesta que estaban escuchando? ¿Y si exigían que erradicasen a los Milagros?

Kousei miró a su hijo, sentado al lado de su hija. Miró a su mujer, pálida de la preocupación pero decidida.

Pensó en mudarse a Escocia.

*

El reportero de las noticias estaba entrevistando a gente aleatoria de Tokio sobre lo que pensaban de los Milagros.

\- No lo sé… - dijo una mujer –. Fueron creados en un laboratorio…no es posible que tengan _almas_ ¿verdad? No son humanos…

\- ¿Podrías por favor apagar eso? – le espetó Sawako a su marido.

\- Quiero oírlo – dijo Hinata, de forma persistente.

\- No, no necesitas escuchar esta basura – le informó Sawako –. Por favor dame tu plato; es hora de que te prepares para el instituto.

Hinata frunció el ceño a lo que quedaba de su desayuno. Se levantó para llevarle el plato a su madre justo mientras el reportero cambiaba para entrevistar a estudiantes de instituto.

Captó la atención de Hinata, solo porque el reportero había dicho que era una de las escuelas a las que asistía un Milagro, pero Hinata no recordaba (de cuando los buscó, la otra noche) cuál de sus antiguos compañeros iba a Seirin.

\- ¿Qué opinas de sus verdaderos motivos para estar en tu instituto? – preguntó el reportero a un inquieto chico alto y pelirrojo.

Y entonces de repente, alguien más estaba ahí, de pie enfrente el chico más alto, con una mirada fría y fiera.

\- Todo lo que siempre hemos querido es ser libres.

Hinata dejó caer el plato.

Se le cayó de las manos, rompiéndose de forma instantánea por el impacto, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Shou-kun! – le amonestó su madre.

Hinata sintió el frío crecer por todo su cuerpo, como si le hubiesen arrojado a un mar helado. Pensó que su corazón de había parado. No podía recordar cómo hablar, cómo moverse, cómo respirar.

\- ¿Shou-kun? – preguntó Sawako, la preocupación marcando su voz.

Giró la cara hacia su madre, sus ojos muy abiertos, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma.

Acababa de ver a un fantasma.

_\- Ese era Black_ – dijo.

\- ¿Shouyou? – preguntó Kousei, apagando la televisión y moviéndose hacia su hijo.

Sus padres no sabían porque esto era importante, porque nunca le habían preguntado por Teiko, y él nunca se lo había dicho.

\- Black está _vivo_.

Esto lo cambiaba _todo_.

*

Porque si Black estaba vivo, muchas cosas de las que no tenían sentido antes ahora lo tenían.

Los otros nunca podían haber escapado por sí mismos. Nunca. Los otros nunca podrían desobedecer a los científicos de Teiko (incluso Orange no podía. Al final, no era como si hubiese escapado por sí mismo. Tuvo una oportunidad y la cogió). Los otros vivían con miedo a la Habitación 101 (como Orange había vivido con miedo a la Habitación 101) y al final, nunca se les hubiese ocurrido a los demás buscar la ayuda de los humanos.

Pero Black, Black lo hubiese hecho. A Black le enviaron a la Habitación 101 una y otra vez y todavía desafiaba a los científicos. Black era inteligente, más inteligente de lo que la gente creía, podría haber diseñado un plan de escape. Black podía hacer lo que fuera.

Y Black no era peligroso. De esto, Hinata estaba seguro, a pesar de no haber visto a su amigo durante seis años. Black nunca haría daño a nadie.

_Todo lo que siempre hemos querido es ser libres._

Black no habría ayudado a los otros a escapar si pensaba que _ellos_ podían hacerle daño a alguien.

_Todo lo que siempre hemos querido es ser libres._

Hinata tragó saliva. Esto significaba que todo este tiempo, los otros de verdad _eran_ como él. E incluso el baloncesto… quizás amaban el baloncesto de la misma forma que él amaba el voleibol. Quizás tenían padres, como él, gente que se preocupaba por ellos. Quizás tenían hermanos que les admiraban; quizás tenían compañeros de equipo que dependían de ellos.

Quizás tenían un Kageyama, un compañero, alguien a quien no le importase que fuesen mutantes, y que quería estar a su lado.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Hinata –. Al instituto. Tengo que ir al instituto ahora, lo siento.

Y cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta, sin apenas oír los gritos de sus padres mientras se marchaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la conclusión, y la gente que haya leído "No Parpadees o Te lo Perderás" debería reconocer un par de escenas. ¡Espero que no os importe! No son muchas y están desde un punto de vista diferente, así que debería leerse de forma distinta.

Algunas veces Kageyama no veía a Hinata hasta el entrenamiento, así que no se le ocurrió que algo inusual pasaba ese día.

_Normalmente_ terminaban tomando el almuerzo juntos, porque normalmente los dos estaban persiguiendo a Yachi para que les ayudara durante el almuerzo y comían los tres juntos. Pero algunas veces Hinata se veía inmerso en una conversación con sus compañeros de clase y a Kageyama no le gustaba apegarse.

Así que cuando Hinata apareció tarde al entrenamiento (eso era, tres minutos más tarde que Kageyama, lo que normalmente no se consideraría tarde, excepto que eso no era propio de Hinata) Kageyama se volvió para ver que ocurría, y quizás regodearse si todo estaba bien y Hinata simplemente llegaba tarde.

Pero la expresión en la cara de Hinata le detuvo; claramente, ocurría _algo_.

\- ¡Hinata! – gritó Ukai –. No deberías estar aquí. Takeda-sensei me han dicho que tus padres han llamado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kageyama. Todo el Karasuno se detuvo para ver la conversación, porque _qué_.

\- Sí – Hinata agitó su mano –. Lo sé. Pero mis padres se equivocan. Estoy bien.

\- Hinata-kun, si no te sientes bien… - empezó Takeda.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kageyama otra vez.

\- Mi madre se equivoca. No estoy enfermo.

\- ¿ _Enfermo_? – exclamó Nishinoya –. Shouyou ¿estás enfermo?

\- ¡Acabo de decir que no lo estoy!

\- No pareces enfermo – observó Tanaka.

\- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Puedo demostrarlo! – sin duda Hinata no parecía enfermo, incluso aunque algo claramente no iba bien.

\- Hinata-kun – dijo Takeda con severidad –. Si tus padres tienen un motivo por el que no quieren que juegues al voleibol ahora mismo, entonces como educador que soy, tengo que apoyar su decisión…

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclamó Kageyama.

Hinata levantó la barbilla y se puso frente a ellos. Tenía una mirada terrorífica en los ojos, si Kageyama jugase al voleibol contra Hinata en ese instante, tenía la desosegada sospecha de que _perdería_. Hinata parecía listo para luchar contra dioses.

\- Mis padres no quieren que juegue al voleibol porque soy un Milagro.

Todo el Karasuno lo pensó dos veces ¿acababa de decir eso? ¿Sabía que acababa de decir eso en alto? Excepto Takeda y Ukai, que le miraron con confusión.

\- Ja ja – rio Ukai –. Hinata, muy divertido.

Y Kageyama intentó alcanzar a Hinata porque sabía que iba a pasar, sabía lo que Hinata iba a hacer, y quería detenerle desesperadamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Hinata brilló en naranja y saltó. Se impulsó a sí mismo en el aire y se golpeó con el techo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo Ukai. Takeda se cayó al suelo, mirando hacia arriba sin poder creerlo.

Hinata descendió y Ukai tan solo dijo “Oh Dios mío” otra vez.

\- ¡Shouyou! ¿Creía que no querías que nadie lo supiera? – preguntó Nishinoya.

\- Alguien podría haberte visto, imbécil – gritó Kageyama. Porque le instituto acababa de terminar, todavía había mucha gente caminando fuera del gimnasio.

\- Hinata-kun ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Suga.

\- Espera, espera – dijo Ukai –. ¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros se sorprende?

Todos se quedaron mirándole.

_\- ¡¿Todos lo sabíais?!_ – balbuceó Ukai.

\- Todos van a saberlo pronto – dijo Hinata –. Va a haber un Régimen Especial en tres días, entrevistando a los Milagros. Voy a estar allí. Voy a decirle a todo el mundo lo que soy.

Kageyama agarró a Hinata por el cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él hacia adelante.

_\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

\- ¡Me has oído! – Hinata le lanzó una mirada asesina –. ¡Voy a permanecer con los otros Milagros! ¡Solo pensé que vosotros deberíais saberlo primero!

\- Hinata, no estoy seguro de que estés pensando bien en esto… - empezó Daichi con cuidado.

\- ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Me he tirado todo el día pensado en ello! ¡Nunca había pensado tanto en algo en toda mi vida!

\- ¿Qué va a hacer esto por ello? – Kageyama le zarandeó –. ¿Cómo va a ayudarles en nada el que tú estés ahí?

\- ¡No lo sé! – le gritó Hinata de vuelta –. Solo tengo que hacerlo ¿vale?

\- ¡No! – gritó Kageyama –. ¡ _No_ tienes que hacerlo! Maldita sea ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Hinata todavía estaba en sus manos. Y entonces se abalanzó contra Kageyama, tirándole al suelo, y le golpeó justo en la cara.

*

No importaba cuantas veces pasaba, siempre le sorprendía cuando Hinata le atacaba. Kageyama nunca había dominado

Esta vez él también estaba enfadado. Esta vez, quería contratacar, golpear, pelear contra Hinata hasta caer al suelo y hacer que se rindiese.

\- ¿Egoísta? ¿Crees que esto es _egoísta_? – gritó Hinata –. Tú cabrón, no tienes ni idea…

Daichi y Asahi alejaron a Hinata de Kageyama y Nishinoya y Tanaka se movieron de forma inmediata para retener a Kageyama, evitando que atacase tal y como desesperadamente quería.

\- Vosotros dos ¡calmaos! – ordenó Daichi –. Hinata, esta es tu decisión, y nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero entiendes que esto afecta a más persona que solo a ti ¿verdad?

Hinata dejó de forcejear. Se dejó caer en el agarre de Asahi y asintió.

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo siento. Es por eso que tenía que decíroslo a vosotros primero. Sé que esto puede significar la expulsión del torneo. Y _lo_ siento, pero no lo estoy haciendo por razones egoístas, lo juro.

_No_ , pensó Kageyama. _Eso no es lo que quería decir._

Pero nunca había dominado el arte de decirle a Hinata lo que sentía. Era culpa de Kageyama, sabía que era su culpa. Nunca había sido capaz de explicarse a sí mismo con nadie. La mayoría del tiempo, Hinata lo _entendía._ En formas que nadie lo había hecho antes. Hinata y Kageyama hablaban el mismo idioma. Pero algunas veces, algunas veces todavía no era suficiente. Simplemente Kageyama no encontraba las palabras.

\- Por favor, si tan solo pudieses explicárnoslo – dijo Suga con amabilidad –. Nunca ha parecido que te importasen mucho los otros Milagros. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto por ello?

Hinata apretó sus puños y tembló como si todavía quisiese pelearse con alguien, o quizás como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Miró hacia arriba pero sin centrarse en nadie en particular. Tenía una expresión atormentada en su cara, como un veterano de guerra.

_\- Tres años_.

Todos miraron a Hinata. Kageyama echó un vistazo a su alrededor y confirmó que sí, no era solo él. Nadie entendía de lo que estaba hablando Hinata.

Hinata tragó saliva.

\- Estuvieron en Teiko _tres años_ más que yo.

Kageyama todavía quería gritar “¿Y qué?” porque todavía no tenía ni idea de porque eso importaba. Sabía que los demás estaban tan perplejos como él, así que no era solo él. Pero todos se quedaron en silencio, porque incluso si no entendían de qué estaba hablando Hinata, al menos entendían que había algo muy doloroso bajo sus palabras.

\- Y quizás… quizás no hubiese podido hacer nada, para ayudarles – dijo Hinata –. Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. Tan solo era un crío. Pero no estaría _bien_ , si solo yo consigo ser libre _ahora_. Si solo yo estuviese seguro. Cualquier cosa que les ocurra, tiene que pasarme a mí también. Su destino y el mío tienen que ser el mismo.

Kageyama se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio, porque si no lo hacía, podría golpear a Hinata, y eso no ayudaría en nada.

Quería gritarle de nuevo al chico “¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?”, quería sacudirle y _hacer_ que lo entendiera.

Porque quizás Hinata estaba preparado para que el mundo se pusiera en su contra; quizás Hinata estaba preparado para que la espada cayera sobre su cabeza.

Pero Kageyama no lo estaba. ¿Y si encerraban a Hinata en alguna facilidad del gobierno, donde Kageyama nunca podría encontrarle de nuevo? ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que hacer Kageyama _entonces_? ¿Acaso le importaba _en absoluto_ a Hinata que la gente que lo quería tendrían que verle sufrir?

*

Kageyama no tenía ni idea de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo hasta que acabó en Aoba Johsei. (Ni siquiera sabía que allí era a dónde se dirigía. No sabía dónde le estaban llevando sus pies. Excepto que ahora estaba allí, y suponía que sí. Allí era a dónde necesitaba ir.)

No era que pensase que Oikawa era mejor armador que él. Estaba bastante seguro de que Oikawa _no_ lo era. Y no era solo que Oikawa le hubiese vencido (también lo había hecho Kenma, y Akaashi, y un montón de los campeones de Tokio) y le respetase por eso.

Si acaso, fue porque hubo una vez en la que Oikawa fue su Senpai, alguien a quien admiraba y alguien en el que creía y que, incluso ahora, simplemente _sabía_ más que Kageyama.

Era eso. Oikawa entendía cosas que Kageyama no. Así que suponía que estaba ahí porque todavía creía que Oikawa sería capaz de darle consejo, algún tipo de sabiduría que Kageyama todavía no había adquirido.

\- ¿ _Tobio-chan_? – dijo Oikawa cuando vio a Kageyama, visiblemente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? – preguntó Kindaichi, erizándose.

Kageyama le ignoró y se centró del todo en Oikawa.

\- Necesito hablar conmigo. A solas.

\- ¡Seguro! – Oikawa ladeó la cabeza y sonrió –. Esto es demasiado bueno como para perdérselo.

\- ¡Oye! – gritó Iwaizumi –. Tenemos entrenamiento.

\- ¡No tardaré mucho, Iwa-chan! – canturreó Oikawa –. Vamos, Tobio-chan, pero mejor que esto sea bueno.

*

Kageyama siguió a Oikawa hasta un lugar recluido, preguntándose exactamente que estaba intentando preguntar.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Es esto sobre Chibichan otra vez? – pidió Oikawa.

\- Sí – dijo Kageyama.

_\- De verdad_ , Tobio-chan ¡no puede venir corriendo a verme cada vez que tienes un problema! Bueno ¡ya sabes cuál es el precio! Si quieres mi consejo, necesitas inclinar tu cabeza…

Kageyama se arrodilló de pies y manos, al estilo dogeza, y suplicó.

\- Por favor, por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

Los segundos pasaron, y Oikawa no decía nada. Kageyama se preguntó si estaba tomando otra foto. Alzó la cabeza para ver si Oikawa le estaba prestando atención.

Oikawa no estaba tomando una foto. Tenía la expresión más rara en la cara. Por una vez, no estaba sonriendo sobre su triunfo ante Kageyama. Oikawa parecía muy serio y dijo:

\- Tobio ¿qué ocurre?

Kageyama miró hacia abajo. Sus manos estaban temblando.

\- Hinata… Hinata va a hacer algo muy estúpido. Y no puedo detenerle, sé que no puedo detenerle. Pero… podría salir _herido_. O… o algo peor. No sé cómo _ayudarle_.

Hubo otro silencio.

\- Levántate – dijo Oikawa de forma brusca –. Mejor que lo expliques todo. Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Iwa-chan para decirle que he mentido, sí que va a ser un buen rato.

*

Extrañamente, Oikawa se tomó las noticias de que Hinata era secretamente un mutante con mucha gracia. (Kageyama no pensó que estuviese traicionando el secreto de Hinata; si Hinata iba a decírselo al mundo, no parecía importar mucho quien lo supiese ahora). Oikawa levantó las cejas ante la revelación pero más allá parecía bastante indiferente mientras Kageyama explicaba el resto de la situación.

\- Dios mío, Tobio-chan – Oikawa dijo después de que Kageyama terminase –. _No_ van a encerrarle.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Kageyama, la esperanza aliviando parte de la tensión que había acumulado. Por alguna razón, si Oikawa lo decía, entonces Kageyama suponía que debía de ser verdad.

\- Tiene amigos y familia. El gobierno japonés jamás encerraría a un estudiante de primer año en ese tipo de situación sin motivo. Habría demasiada mala prensa.

\- Oh – dijo Kageyama, soltando poco a poco un aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

\- En el peor escenario, no podría jugar al voleibol nunca más, pero ellos…

\- ¡Pero eso es incluso peor! – soltó Kageyama, la ansiedad volviendo del todo.

Oikawa se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada irritada a Kageyama.

\- Vale, tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar sobre tus prioridades…

\- Quiero decir, sé que no es _peor –_ dijo Kageyama frunciendo el ceño con intensidad –. Pero es casi _tan malo_.

La expresión de Oikawa decía claramente que todavía se estaba cuestionando sus prioridades, así que Kageyama apretó los puños y trató de explicarse.

\- Hinata… Hinata es como yo. _Necesita_ el voleibol. Es lo más importante. Si le dicen que no puede jugar más, bueno… sería como encerrarle en una prisión ¿vale? Quizás estaría vivo, pero no sería _libre_.

\- Si está tomando la decisión de ‘revelarse’ al mundo, entonces claramente _hay_ cosas más importantes para él que el voleibol.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – se debatió Kageyama. Pensó de nuevo lo agradecido que estaba de no haber ido a Aoba Johsei con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros. De nuevo, se enfrentaba al problema de que no tenía palabras para explicarse. No sabía cuál era el código que haría que le entendiesen. (Hinata malinterpretaba a Kageyama algunas veces, pero siempre, siempre entendía las cosas importantes) –. Pero eso solo es… Hinata se está sacrificando por esto. Y él lo sabe. Va a destruir su felicidad y no puedo quedarme parado _sin hacer nada_ mientras se destruye a sí mismo.

\- Hmmm – meditó Oikawa. Reflexionó sobre la situación, y Kageyama supuso que Oikawa probablemente estaba procesando varias cosas a la misma vez –. Solo para que quede claro, _tú_ no eres un mutante ¿correcto?

\- ¿Qué? No – Kageyama se preguntó porque todo el mundo le preguntaba eso.

\- De acuerdo – asintió Oikawa, complacido –. No puedo decir que entiendo del todo porque todo esto es tan importante para ti. Pero, por otro lado, quizás sí lo entiendo – ladeó la cabeza y miró a su antiguo kohai. De nuevo, Kageyama tuvo la impresión de que Oikawa entendía más de lo que decía –. Pero tengo una idea.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Kageyama.

\- Tobio-chan, _ya_ deberías haber aprendido que el voleibol no es un deporte donde solo _una_ persona con talento en un equipo marca la diferencia cuando se trata de ganar un partido.

\- ¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con nada? – frunció el ceño Kageyama.

\- Todavía tan inútil como siempre – Oikawa le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza –; te estoy diciendo una verdad universal sobre el voleibol. Algo en lo que estoy dispuesto a apostar todo jugador de Japón cree.

\- ¿Qué significa _eso_?

\- Significa – Oikawa puso los ojos en blanco – que tenemos un montón de llamadas que hacer. Y por “tenemos” me refiero a mí, ya que Dios sabe que no vas a ser de ninguna utilidad.

\- ¡Ey! – Kageyama no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que le acababan de insultar.

También pensó que quizás le estaba salvando. Así que dejó pasar el insulto.

*

Fue después del instituto cuando Kenma recibió el mensaje más terrorífico de su vida.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, su cabeza en el regazo de Kuroo, jugando a un videojuego mientras Kuroo veía la televisión. Cuando su teléfono le avisó de que tenía un mensaje de Hinata pausó el juego para leerlo.

_Voy a ir al Régimen Especial._ _Voy a decirles a todos lo que soy._

Kenma se sentó, haciendo que Kuroo apagase la televisión y le mirase con preocupación.

Kenma cerró los ojos. Había estado viendo las noticias últimamente con mucha ansiedad. Todo el sentimiento “anti-Milagro” que estaba ocurriendo le ponía enfermo. Espera que Hinata se mantuviera al margen. Cuando Hinata le llamó la otra noche, esperaba convencerle de que esperase.

Abrió los ojos y vio la preocupada cara de Kuroo.

Y sabía que él también, lo había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo.

\- Hay algo que necesito decirte, es sobre mí y Shouyou.

Kuroo parecía absolutamente herido antes de que Kenma dijese nada, y Kenma pensó en como esa frase debería haber sonado a su novio y frunció el ceño.

\- No _eso_. Es sobre mi padre.

\- ¿Tu padre? – dijo Kuroo, mostrando sorpresa.

\- Sí – Kenma miró hacia abajo. No podía encontrarse con la mirada de Kuroo y estaba agarrando su teléfono con tanta fuerza que dolía –. Mi padre era un monstruo, Kuroo.

\- Kenma – le reprendió Kuroo –. ¿Ha dicho alguien algo últimamente? Sabes que…

\- No – le cortó Kenma –. Necesitas escucharme. Mi padre hizo cosas terribles.

Así que Kuroo escuchó.

*

Cuando Kenma dejó de hablar se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y se restregó los ojos.

Los brazos de Kuroo le rodearon y le empujaron hasta el cuerpo de Kuroo, la calidez de Kuroo.

\- Eres un idiota. ¿Desde cuando has estado viviendo con esto? – dijo Kuroo en el pelo de Kenma.

\- Un tiempo – dijo Kenma, su voz amortiguada por la camiseta de Kuroo. Estaba llenando a Kuroo de mocos y lágrimas, pero para eso estaban los amigos de la infancia que se convertían en novios.

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que… no podría decirlo en voz alta.

Kuroo se alejó para poder mirar la cara de Kenma. Tenía una expresión grave y casi mortal en su cara.

\- ¿Alguna vez _te_ ha hecho daño?

Kenma negó con la cabeza y Kuroo se relajó un poco.

\- Era un buen padre. Todavía… todavía me importa.

El aura mortal alrededor de Kuroo se disipó y entonces frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el Chibi de Karasuno?

\- Sí – Kenma suspiró –. Estaba llegando a eso…

*

Kuroo no parecía poder moverse de la idea de que Hinata era un Milagro.

\- ¿El _chibi_? ¿El número 10 de Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou? ¿Ese chico?

\- Sí, Kuroo – dijo Kenma, por la milésima vez –. Hinata Shouyou, el número 10 de Karasuno. Es un Milagro.

\- ¿Estás _seguro_?

\- Sí, Kuroo.

\- ¿No el armador de primer año?

\- Bueno. No que yo sepa.

\- Uh – dijo Kuroo. Reflexionó sobre esto. Entonces, de improvisto, dijo – Solo para futuras referencias, Kenma, ‘Hay algo que necesito decirte, es sobre mí y Shouyou’, _no_ es una buena forma de empezar una conversación con tu novio.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Aunque todavía eres un idiota.

\- Cierto – Kuroo miró a Kenma con una lenta concentración –. ¿Así que? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- No hay nada que yo _pueda_ hacer – Kenma frunció el ceño –. Yo solo… solo desearía que lo _hubiera_. No me gusta el hecho de que el público de repente piense que los Milagros son peligrosos. No quiero que los encierren otra vez, a ninguno de ellos. Pero especialmente no quiero que _Shouyou_ tenga que sufrir más por los pecados de mi padre.

\- No, tienes razón. Y tú tampoco deberías – Kuroo sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear con furia.

\- Uh… ¿A quién estás mandando un mensaje?

\- Al equipo. Y a Bokuto. Y a Daichi.

\- Uh… ¿Por qué?

\- Confía en mi – sonrió Kuroo.

Y Kenma lo hizo.

*

La noche antes de que el Régimen tuviese lugar, Hinata apareció en la puerta de Kageyama de forma inesperada. No había hablado realmente desde ese día; Hinata no había ido a los entrenamientos y ya no estudiaban juntos. Se encontraron en el patio delantero, justo cuando Kageyama cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó mirando a Hinata, preguntándose si esto era una alucinación.

\- Me voy para Tokio pronto – anunció Hinata en la puerta de Kageyama –. Le he dicho a mis padres que estaba estudiando en tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué estás de verdad aquí? – preguntó Kageyama, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

\- Supongo que solo quería decir adiós – Hinata se encogió de hombros.

Kageyama se esforzó en mantener la compostura. _No le grites_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _No le pegues y no le grites._

\- Puedes solo… - Kageyama tragó, dándose cuenta de que todavía sonaba más enfadado de lo que estaba – Solo… ¿por qué?

Hinata sonrió con tristeza, entendiendo por una vez lo que Kageyama quería decir.

\- Black está vivo.

\- ¿Tu amigo? – preguntó Kageyama. Hinata asintió. Kageyama se cayó y se sintió enfermo. _¿Tan importante es él para ti? ¿Vale la pena tirarlo todo por la ventana? ¿Tirar el voleibol? ¿Tirarme a_ mí _?_

Era una locura sentirse celoso de una persona que nunca había conocido, alguien con quien Hinata no había hablado durante seis años.

Pero lo estaba.

\- ¿Y eso de verdad cambia las cosas?

\- Lo cambia todo – dijo simplemente Hinata –. Siempre me he preguntado a mí mismo ¿sabes? Si quizás los Milagros eran _de verdad_ Pero si Black está ahí afuera, entonces se con seguridad que no son una amenaza para nadie.

Kageyama se sentía triste y confundido porque todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que Hinata estaba hablando.

\- Ey ¿Kageyama? – Kageyama se giró para mirar a Hinata y le cogió por sorpresa cuando los labios de Hinata se juntaron con los suyos. El beso fue rápido y furioso y Hinata se apartó sonriendo –. Gracias por el voleibol. Solo… quería que supieras que ha significado mucho para mí.

Kageyama cogió la cara de Hinata y le besó otra vez, prácticamente atacando al chico con sus labios. Se agarraron el uno al otro con furia, desesperados y ninguno de ellos pensó en el hecho de que estaban de pie frente a la casa de Kageyama donde cualquiera podría verles. Kageyama mordió los labios de Hinata cuando se apartó.

\- Eres un imbécil. Te odio tanto. Como te atreves - ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ Hinata a venir a decir adiós?

Kageyama agarró la mano de Hinata y tiró de él.

\- Nos vamos.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Hinata, parpadeando con confusión –. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Hay un autobús esperándonos.

\- ¿Qué?

Kageyama dejó de tirar y miró a Hinata.

\- Vamos contigo.

\- ¿Vamos? – dijo Hinata, sin entenderlo.

_\- Karasuno_ ¿no estás escuchando? Vamos, Imbécil. Llegamos tarde. Se suponía que tenía que ir a recogerte.

*

Hinata se quedó mirando a la multitud esperándoles en frente de Karasuno con un estúpido asombro. Miró a Kageyama esperando una explicación y Kageyama se sintió petulante; incluso si, estrictamente hablando, había sido idea de Oikawa.

\- He escuchado que Chibichan es un mutante – dijo Oikawa mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa parecida a la de un tiburón.

\- Uh… - dijo Hinata, de forma inteligible.

\- ¿Puede volar de verdad? – preguntó Moniwa del Date Tech.

\- No, solo puedo saltar muy alto – dijo Hinata de forma automática.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es decepcionante – dijo el capitán de Johzenji –. ¿Podemos verlo?

\- ¿Qué estáis _haciendo_ aquí? – Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- Estamos aquí por ti – dijo Daichi, posando una mano en su hombro –. Si vas a ir al Régimen, estamos aquí para cubrirte la espalda.

Hinata continuó mirando a la multitud.

No era solo el equipo entero del Karasuno. Eran todos contra los que habían jugado en la Prefectura de Miyagi: Aoba Johsei, Wakutani, Date Tech, Tokonami, Kakugawa, Johzenji, Ougiminami. Cada instituto venía con un autobús para llevarles a Tokio, donde el Régimen Especial iba a tener lugar por la tarde. Hinata se quedó mirando un rato como si no supiera que tanta gente existía en el mundo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estaba extrañamente callado, como si las palabras se le hubiesen escapado de la boca.

\- ¡Venga, número 10! – gritó alguien de Ouguminami –. ¡Queremos verte volar!

Y entonces Hinata sonrió. Brilló en naranja y saltó.

No era volar. Hinata se lo había explicado, una y otra vez.

Pero aun así era una de las cosas más apasionantes que Kageyama había visto nunca.

*

Era un largo trayecto en el autobús. Salieron por la noche y Hinata se sentó al lado de Kageyama.

\- Gracias – dijo Hinata.

\- Fue idea de Oikawa – gruñó Kageyama.

\- Aún así. Gracias.

Estaban cogidos de la mano. Estaba oscuro, y la mayoría del Karasuno se había quedado dormido. Siempre había habido una línea cuando estaban con otros, quienes eran como armador y rematador normalmente quedaba aparte de quienes eran como pareja. (Si “pareja” era siquiera la palabra adecuada. Kageyama no estaba seguro de _qué_ eran.)

Estaba oscuro, y sus manos estaba bajas entre los dos, y nadie podía ver realmente a no ser que estuviese frente a ellos.

Pero Kageyama pensó que quizás ahora no le importaba si la gente lo veía.

*

\- Hay una sorpresa esperándote cuando lleguemos a Tokio – había dicho Daichi. Y cuando los autobuses pararon Kageyama les pudo ver esperando: Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa y Shinzen, el Grupo Académico de Fukurodani de la Región de Kanto.

\- ¡Kenma! – gritó Kenma. Corrió hacia el armador del Nekoma. Hinata no parecía tan feliz de verle.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Kenma.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no – admitió Hinata –. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Pero Kenma… ¡ _tú_ no tienes que estar aquí!

\- Lo sé. Pero esto es algo que yo también tengo que hacer – Kenma sonrió con debilidad y solo entonces Kageyama hizo la conexión a “Kozume”. Recordaba a un Kozume Yuuta, encerrado por lo que había hecho en Teiko.

\- ¡Suficiente charla! Chibi ¿puedes volar? ¡Quiere verte volar! – gritó Bokuto.

\- ¡Puedo saltar! – le gritó también Hinata.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos a llegar tarde al Régimen – dijo Suga.

\- Ohhh – Bokuto puso morros.

Hinata tan solo sonrió y brilló en naranja.

\- ¡Eso es tan impresionante! – gritó Hinata, después de que Hinata aterrizara – ¡Hazlo otra vez!

\- Bokuto-san, llegamos tarde – dijo Akaashi.

\- ¿Puede levantar gente? ¿Puede levantarme a mí?

-  _Bokuto._

Y los jugadores de voleibol se rieron, llenos de asombro y emoción. Porque Hinata era increíble, un milagro en la tierra, y todos, todos querían jugar al voleibol con él.

\- Chicos, el Régimen está empezando – dijo Kenma –. Vamos a llegar tarde.

*

Llegaban tarde.

No era fácil coordinar doce equipos de voleibol de instituto y llevarles hasta el edificio donde estaban haciendo el Régimen. También había una gran multitud enfrente del edificio y tuvieron que empujar a la gente para llegar al frente.

Nishinoya, Tanaka y Yamamoto del Nekoma estaban al frente con sirenas de niebla gritando:

\- ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Jugadores de Voleibol Muy Importantes pasando! ¡Abran paso!

(Kageyama no estaba seguro de donde habían sacado las sirenas. Estaba asustando a la gente lo suficiente para que, de hecho, abrieran paso.)

Kenma había estado viendo el progreso del Régimen en directo desde su teléfono. Lo que fuese que estuviese pasando no parecía hacer al armador feliz. Parecía cada vez más angustiado, lo que hacía que Kageyama estuviese cada vez más angustiado.

\- No podéis entrar ahí – dijeron los guardias de la puerta cuando llegaron al edificio –. El Régimen ya está en progreso.

\- ¡Tengo asuntos ahí dentro! – gritó Hinata – ¡Esto también me concierne!

\- Joven, dudo mucho que tu opinión sea necesaria en estos procedimientos.

Hinata brilló en naranja.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

*

Irrumpieron por la puerta, Hinata enfrente de todos.

\- ¿Quién _eres_ tú? – preguntó la persona a cargo.

Hinata golpeó con su mano la barandilla que separaba a los que estaban siendo interrogados de los que veían.

\- Soy Hinata Shouyou. Estudiante de primer año y número diez del club de voleibol de Karasuno, bloqueador central. Designación GM–O394, también conocido como ‘Orange’. El experimento fallido de Teiko. Y estoy aquí para defender mi humanidad.

La multitud estalló en un ruidoso grito de confusión. Todo el mundo tenía alguna exclamación sorprendida o incredulidad que necesitaban decir y todos hablaban a la misma vez. La persona a cargo intentó capturar su atención de nuevo.

Kageyama miró a los otros Milagros. Todos ellos estaban mirando a Hinata, la sorpresa clara en sus caras. Parecía que estuviesen viendo un fantasma.

\- Joven, ¿estás proclamando ser un octavo Milagro? Porque nadie nos informó de que había _más_ de vosotros.

\- Nadie lo sabía. Escapé de Teiko hace seis años, y he estado viviendo una vida ‘normal’ todo este tiempo, sin ser una amenaza para nadie. He estado viviendo con humanos y jugando al voleibol con ellos…

\- ¿En partidos _oficiales_? ¿Contra estudiantes normales? – la persona a cargo se quedó en esa parte y Kageyama dio un respingo. No estaba solo entre el equipo del Karasuno: eran lo que todos temían, que la gente a cargo declarara a Hinata no apto para jugar en partidos.

\- ¡No me da tantas ventajas como te crees! – dijo Hinata acaloradamente, como les había dicho a todos, una y otra vez.

\- Oh sí, Hinata es malísimo al voleibol – habló Tsukishima –. Sus saques y sus recepciones son una porquería, de hecho, no puede bloquear tan bien, e incluso sus remates son…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tsukishima! – el enfado de Hinata le distrajo de su labor en el momento.

\- Solo te estaba ayudando a probar tu afirmación – sonrió Tsukishima.

\- ¡Ayúdame un poquito _menos_!

La multitud soltó una carcajada ante el intercambio, casi de forma nerviosa. Parecía confundidos con lo normal que parecía la interacción. La tensión que había en la habitación empezó a desaparecer.

Oikawa cogió esta oportunidad para adelantarse y dirigirse a la multitud.

\- Cualquiera que haya jugado alguna vez contra Chibichan les dirá que el Karasuno es un gran equipo, pero no uno superhumano. Y todos los que han jugado alguna vez contra Karasuno está aquí para testificar eso – hizo un gesto hacia los jugadores de voleibol a su alrededor. Kageyama estaba impresionado una vez más con la habilidad de Oikawa de dirigir una multitud.

\- Ese no es el asunto aquí – dijo la persona a cargo –. Estáis desviándoos del problema principal.

\- No podéis encerrar a los otros Milagros – dijo Hinata –. Si lo hacéis, tendréis que encerrarme a mí también.

Algo se rompió dentro de Kageyama. Un miedo intenso recorrió su cuerpo y sabía que no podía hablar bien, sabía que no podía hacer llegar sus palabras de la misma forma que Oikawa lo hacía, y sin duda no había ido allí a hablar porque sabía que solo podía hacer las cosas peor. Pero ante el repentino terror a la sencilla forma en la que Hinata decía “Tendréis que encerrarme a mí también” se dio cuenta de que estaba lanzando miradas amenazantes a todos y habló:

\- Y si encerráis a Hinata, tendréis que encerrar a todos los que están aquí. Porque Hinata es el más humano de todos nosotros.

\- Nadie va a ser encerrado – dijo la persona a cago de forma exasperada, y algo dentro de Kageyama se tranquilizó, pero no mucho –. Estamos _intentando_ averiguar si son o no _peligrosos_. Y, de todas maneras, ¿cómo sabemos que eres de verdad un Milagro?

Kageyama y aquellos que estaban junto a Hinata se echaron hacia atrás antes incluso de que empezase a brillar.

Hinata aterrizó enfrente de la persona a cargo y el Milagro que estaba en proceso de ser interrogado. Le miró con desafío.

\- Entonces pregúntame lo que quieras. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

*

Kageyama no podía evitar maravillarse ante lo relajado que parecía Hinata. Hinata se acobardaba enfrente de jugadores de voleibol más fuertes: se sentía intimidado con facilidad y nunca había dejado de ser un amasijo nervioso antes de los partidos.

Le había llevado un tiempo a Kageyama, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que cuando más fuerte fuese el oponente, o más bien, cuando más presente estuviese el peligro, más tranquilo se ponía Hinata. No se acobardó enfrente de Ushijima y tan pronto como empezó a jugar, todos sus miedos se disiparon.

Ahora, con el mundo entero mirando, las apuestas nunca habían sido tan altas y Hinata no tenía miedo. Estaba en el pódium donde se suponía que debían estar los interrogados y parecía preparado para enfrentarse al mundo.

Los otros jugadores de voleibol se metieron entre los asientos de los espectadores. La mayoría encontraron un lugar al lado de unos jugadores de baloncesto que habían venido a apoyar a _sus_ Milagros.

El grupo del Karasuno se sentó junto a los jugadores que llevaban un chándal naranja, casi como si el color les hubiese llamado como un reclamo.

\- Puedes sentarte aquí conmigo – le dijo a Kageyama un chico de pelo negro con ojos grises, dando palmadas al sitio al lado suya. Kageyama lo hizo, sintiéndose incómodo y apretado en medio de tanto cuerpo.

\- Es agradable tener más aliados – dijo uno de tercer año a Daichi cuando se sentó al lado suya. Kageyama estaba dispuesto a apostar de que era el capitán de su equipo de baloncesto, tenía ese tipo de aura de “Capitán”.

\- ¿Qué tal le va a nuestro lado? – preguntó Daichi mientras se asentaba.

\- No muy bien – dijo el capitán de baloncesto –. Los nuestros parecen demasiado temibles.

Kageyama miró de nuevo a los otros Milagros. Todos ellos eran muy altos y musculosos e intimidantes. Hinata no se parecía a ellos en nada; si no hubiese saltado antes unos veinte metros, nadie hubiese creído que era lo mismo que ellos.

Pero a la gente parecía gustarle Hinata. Mientras la entrevistadora preguntaba a Hinata un par de preguntas preliminares, Hinata sacó un par más de carcajadas al público. Era pequeño y brillante y la gente no podía evitar verle y sonreír.

La entrevistadora no parecía feliz. Había otra gente en el otro lado de la barandilla a la que claramente no le había gustado la interrupción de Hinata, porque esta gente quería que los Milagros pareciesen monstruos. Y es entonces cuando Kageyama se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que había dicho la persona a cargo, había gente allí que _quería_ encerrar a los Milagros.

Y no importaba cuanta tranquilidad transmitía Oikawa, Kageyama se sintió enfermo, porque ¿y si _de verdad_ encerraban a Hinata?

_Se suponía que íbamos a estar en la cima del mundo juntos_ , pensó Kageyama. Había tantas cosas que todavía no habían hecho, tantos partidos de voleibol que todavía tenían que jugar.

(Todavía no habían tenido sexo. Comparado con el voleibol que todavía no había jugado, era un tema menor, pero Kageyama pensó sobre esto y lo archivó bajo el “Cosas que hacer con Hinata” justo después de derrotar a Shiratorizawa y ganar las Nacionales.)

No sabía que iba a hacer si se llevaban a Hinata lejos de él.

La cara de la entrevistadora se endureció, y parecía que estaba preparada para cortarle la garganta a alguien. En la voz más baja posible, preguntó:

\- Hinata-kun, respóndeme de una vez por todas: ¿Os entrenó Teiko para ser asesinos?

Kageyama parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Era eso _realmente_ lo que estaba en peligro? ¿Tan preocupados estaban sobre unos asesinos creados en un laboratorio? Sonaba tan absurdo, cosa de leyendas urbanas. Se preguntó como la mujer podía mirar a Hinata y preguntar esa pregunta con una cara seria.

Pero toda la actitud de Hinata cambió. Era la misma aura que tenía mientras jugaba un partido contra un oponente realmente fuerte: ese porte peligroso que sorprendía a jugadores más viejos, fuertes y altos que él.

Sus siguientes palabras silenciaron la habitación entera.

\- Lo que Teiko hizo fue hacernos daño, una y otra vez.

*

Kageyama pensó, por un segundo, que había escuchado mal. La habitación entera se quedó suspendida en un frágil hilo de silencio e incredulidad.

Hinata señaló a los otros Milagros y siguió hablando.

\- Electrocutaban a Black cada vez que sonreía o lloraba, azotaban a Purple cuando no quería hacer lo que ellos querían, le rompieron las piernas a Blue una vez cuando corrió demasiado lejos – entonces puso una mano sobre su corazón y dijo –. Intentaron matarme y me dejaron en un montón de basura para que muriera.

Kageyama se quedó sin respiración. Detrás de él, Yachi empezó a llorar.

\- Nos golpeaban y nos mataban de hambre y nos encerraban en pequeñas celdas. No podéis encerrarnos otra vez. No podéis.

_Él era como yo, un fracaso, así que probablemente lleva muerto mucho tiempo._

_Tres años. Estuvieron en Teiko tres años más que yo._

_Era un Proyecto fallido._

Tantas veces, Kageyama podía haber preguntado, tantas veces. Pero no lo había hecho. No había _querido_ preguntar.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si _alguien_ lo sabía, solo para encontrarse con las mismas miradas incrédulas. Suga y Tanaka estaban llorando, como Yachi. Kiyoko tenía sus manos sobre la boca, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, o gritar. Había un montón de gente llorando en la habitación, jugadores de voleibol, jugadores de baloncesto, y espectadores por igual.

Kageyama se centró en la cara de Kenma. El armador de Nekoma era el único que permaneció pasivo y sin responder. Lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo.

\- No soy un asesino – dijo Hinata–. Soy un jugador de voleibol.

Hubo más preguntas después de eso, pero estaba claro para todos en la habitación que los oponentes había perdido.

Después de la fuerza que era Hinata, nadie se atrevía a sugerir que los Milagros no eran humanos.

*

Nishinoya y Tanaka fueron los primeros en correr y saltar encima de Hinata después de que terminase el Régimen. Karasuno descendió sobre su bloqueador central en bandada.

Parecía que todos querían estar cerca de Hinata. Los jugadores de voleibol, los jugadores de baloncesto, los Milagros; todos rodearon a Hinata como si fuese el sol y todos quisiesen disfrutar de su luz.

Kageyama quería estar al lado de Hinata. Por supuesto que quería estar al lado de Hinata, siempre quería estar cerca de Hinata. Pero no sabía como acercarse a él. Incluso si pudiese atravesar la multitud, y eso nunca había sido algo en lo que fuese bueno, no sabía que podía decir en estos momentos. Quería celebrarlo con él, pero Kageyama nunca había sabido que hacer en una celebración.

También se sentía invalidado por su propia culta y sentido de inutilidad.

Mientras veía a Hinata sonreír con amplitud, reír y animarse con todos los que se acercaban a apoyarle, pensó, _Te hicieron daño. No sabía que te hicieron daño, debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber preguntado._ Y simplemente no podía imaginárselo, no podía imaginar a nadie mirando a Hinata e intentando hacerle daño. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía hacer daño a Hinata?

No podía evitar sentir que no tenía el derecho de celebrarlo con Hinata ahora, no cuando debería haberlo sabido o preguntado o haber hecho algo que cualquier otro humano hubiese sido capaz de hacer con…

\- ¡Kageyama!

La voz de Hinata resonó entre los gritos de ánimo, y entonces el chico estaba corriendo y saltando. Kageyama abrió los brazos y le cogió justo cuando Hinata se estrelló contra su cuerpo.

Y entonces, enfrente de los jugadores de voleibol, los jugadores de baloncesto, los Milagros, los soldados de las FAJ, y probablemente un millón de reporteros de televisión emitiendo eso por toda la nación, Hinata besó a Kageyama en toda la boca.

\- ¡Imbécil! – le gritó Kageyama cuando se apartó, muy sonrojado.

Hinata tan solo sonrió, como si no le importase nada.

\- Kageyama ¡no van a encerrarme! ¡No van a encerrar a nadie! ¿No es eso genial?

Kageyama estrechó su abrazo alrededor de Hinata por instinto.

\- Sí – dijo, finalmente relajándose mientras la gente silbaba a su alrededor –. Sí, eso es bastante genial.

Y pensó que no le importaba que ocurriese, todavía iba a tener a Hinata, y todavía iba a tener el voleibol, y mientras tuviese esas dos cosas, todo iba a estar bien.


	7. Una serie de epílogos

Epílogo Uno.

\- Vaya, eres muy pequeño – dijo Purple, dándole palmaditas a Hinata en la cabeza –. ¿De verdad has crecido después de dejar Teiko?

\- ¡Sí que he crecido! – dijo Hinata de forma acalorada, apartando la mano.

Los jugadores de voleibol, los jugadores de baloncesto, y los soldados de las FAJ estaban todos en un parque, celebrando su victoria con pizza y una serie de juegos inventados a partir de una intensa rivalidad entre los dos deportes.

Hinata seguía esperando alguna especie de repercusión. Todos parecía felices por cómo había terminado el Régimen, pero Hinata acababa de confesarle al mundo lo que era y todavía no tenía ni idea de si todavía podía jugar al voleibol. Estaba feliz y no iban a encerrar a los otros Milagros en alguna facilidad secreta del gobierno, pero no podía estar demasiado emocionado hasta que descubriese si podía seguir jugando al voleibol.

Aun así. Era sorprendentemente agradable estar con los otros Milagros otra vez. Su Generación. Sus hermanos (y hermana) perdidos Pensaba que no quería volver a verlos de nuevo, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho.

\- Gracias otra vez por lo que has hecho, Hinata-kun – dijo Black de forma callada a su lado.

Hinata suponía que debería acostumbrarse a llamarle “Kuroko Tetsuya”. Kuroko era tan callado e inexpresivo como Hinata recordaba. Pero ahora era mayor, con una tristeza que permanecía en él incluso durante ese tiempo de celebración. Hinata pensó sobre esos tres años que estuvo en Teiko más de lo que Hinata estuvo y supuso que tuvo que ser un horror inimaginable. Aquellos tres años, y los tres años que habían seguido habían creado una diferencia que Hinata no podía siquiera empezar a comprender.

Ya no eran Orange y Black. Eran extraños llamados Hinata y Kuroko. Vivian en prefecturas diferentes, jugaban deportes diferentes, y podrían casi vivir en mundos diferentes. Bajo circunstancias normales, ellos dos jamás se hubiesen conocido.

\- Me hubiese gustado que hubiese venido antes – dijo Kuroko.

\- Lo habría hecho – Hinata dio un respingo –. Si hubiese sabido que estabas vivo, lo habría hecho sin dudar. Es solo que, no sabía… no sabía que lo estabas. Supongo que siempre pensé que algún otro Proyecto tendría que haber escapado, junto con el resto de los demás. Black…

\- Está bien. Yo… lo entiendo – Kuroko tragó, y Hinata se sintió aliviado al descubrir que todavía sabía cuándo su amigo estaba intentando no llorar, incluso si su manera inexpresiva nunca cambiaba –. Estoy muy contento de que estés vivo, Hinata-kun.

Hinata sonrió, porque el sentimiento era mutuo. Movió la mirada hasta donde Kageyama estaba al lado del chico pelirrojo alto. Hinata recordó al chico de la televisión, el día que descubrió que Black estaba vivo, y dijo:

\- Ey Bl-Tetsuya ¿es ese tu novio?

Kuroko miró hacia donde estaba señalando y dijo:

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quéeee? – dijo Purple –. No puede ser, Kurochin ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

\- Estrictamente hablando, todavía no ha pasado – respondió Kuroko levemente –. No creo que Kagami-kun se dé cuenta de que estamos saliendo. Esto cambiará pronto.

Hinata se rio porque más o menos entendía lo que estaba pasando. Movió la mirada hacia Kageyama. Pensó que era _muy típico_ de Kageyama estar apartado durante una celebración incluso cuando tenía más derecho que nadie a celebrar. Hinata estuvo muy contento cuando el amigo de Green le arrastró a un partido de Volei-baloncesto.

\- Hinata-kun… ¿cómo _es_ que todavía estás vivo? Si no te importa que pregunte.

Hinata hizo una mueca y le devolvió la mirada a Kuroko.

\- Es una larga historia. Te la contaré después. Porque vamos a vernos mucho a partir de ahora ¿verdad?

Kuroko buscó su mirada y asintió.

\- Sí. Eso es correcto.

*

La verdad era que Hinata todavía no sabía porque estaba vivo.

Sabía que no debería estarlo. Sabía que _algo_ tenía que haber ido mal por parte de Teiko. Y sabía que algo o alguien debía de haber interferido en su muerte, de otra forma jamás se hubiese despertado.

Pero no sabía porque y seguramente jamás lo sabría.

Suponía que eso estaba bien. Podría no saber que le había salvado inicialmente, pero sabía todas las razones desde entonces de porque seguía vivo.

Era por Hinata Kousei y Sawako. Era por Natsu y era por el voleibol. Era su encuentro con Kageyama y Kenma y por unirse al club de voleibol del Karasuno. Era por todos lo que le habían querido; todos los que habían sido amables con él. Estas personas le habían salvado, una y otra vez, y esa era _su_ historia; eso era lo que le había salvado y eso era por lo que todavía estaba vivo.

Era la historia que le contaría a Black cuando le viese la próxima vez. Una historia de amor sobre la amabilidad y el destino.

*

Epilogo Dos.

Cuando volvió a casa después de un largo día y un viaje en autobús aún más largo, Kousei y Sawako le estaban esperando.

Se preparó para recibir su ira, sabía que había sido un acto cobarde escaparse en medio de la noche, no avisarles sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Se preparó para recibir su ira y peor, su decepción, pero en vez de eso en cuanto vieron a su hijo lo abrazaron. Le rodearon, abrazándolo con fuerza; lloraron en sus hombros y le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de que fuese su hijo.

Y Hinata empezó a llorar también; y finalmente se permitió pensar en lo terrorífico que había sido estar a punto de perder a estas personas.

Pensó en lo que hubiese pasado si le hubiesen encerrado y recordó la pregunta de Kageyama, “¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?”, y finalmente lo comprendió. Estaba en juego algo mucho más que el voleibol, y lloró porque estaba contesto, y agradecido, de haber vuelto a los brazos de sus padres.

*

Y después, mucho más tarde, después de una serie de exámenes físicos llevados a cabo por gente con apariencia muy eficiente, Hinata tuvo la noticia de que podía seguir jugando al voleibol.

Recibió un mensaje de Kuroko el mismo día: incluso iban a cambiar las reglas para los jugadores de baloncesto. Los oficiales habían declarado que los Milagros estaban dotados físicamente de forma natural pero no de forma antinatural así que no eran más atléticos que los típicos prodigios deportivos del instituto.

Hinata compartió estas noticias con Kageyama y este sonrió de esa manera tan terrorífica suya.

\- Así que podremos estar en la cima del mundo juntos después de todo – dijo Kageyama.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Besó a su novio, su armador, su compañero, y pensó que lo milagrosa que podía ser la vida.

*

Epílogo Tres.

_La mujer sabía que había perdido tan pronto como le dio un nombre en su cabeza._

\- Nunca _debes darles nombres – les había dicho el Dr. Kozume a todos – Nunca debéis confundirlos con personas. No cometáis ese error, no son mejores que ratones u ovejas que usaríais en un experimento._

_Y solía ser tan fácil pensar de esa forma. Los primeros Proyecto no parecían humanos, no salían del todo bien. Pero cuando más lo hacía, mejor se volvían, y entonces los Proyectos empezaron a parecer a niños y era tan fácil pensar que no lo eran._

_Fue peor después de que su hermana tuviera un bebé. Ella nunca había querido niños, no podía soportarlos la mayoría de los días. Era una mujer inteligente y quería dejar un legado más allá de la maternidad. Pensó que su hermana era igual, hasta que nació el bebé, y de repente era tía y los Proyectos parecían niños._

_Le había preguntado una vez al Dr. Kozume, si alguna vez había tenido algún problema. Había conocido a su hijo en una fiesta una vez; un pequeño solemne que había sido tímido delante de tanta gente nueva._

_\- ¿No es duro cuando tienes un hijo de su edad?_

_\- Es por Kenma que no es duro – había dicho el Dr. Kozume –. Kenma es un niño increíble, perfecto en una forma que solo los humanos nacidos de forma natural pueden ser. Jamás podría confundir estos Proyectos por niños cuando les comparo con mi hijo._

_Y que extraño, considerando que había puesto su propio ADN en los Orange Threes. Al igual que ella, al igual que una docena del personal científico. No lo pensó dos veces aquella vez, si necesitaban ADN humano ¿por qué no podían darlo ellos? Había usado ADN animal también, así no parecía que hubiese problema, no era como si esos niños que no eran niños fuesen_ suyos _._

_Pero 394, era diferente, diferente a todos esos otros Proyectos que había visto. Sonreía y reía sin importar el que; preguntaba y se hacía amigo del personal y nunca se rendía, no importaba que examen tuviese que superar, incluso cuando estaba claro que no llegaría a los estándares de un Éxito, nunca se rindió intentándolo, incluso cuando muchos otros Proyectos lo hicieron._

_Empezó a llamarle ‘Hikari’ en su cabeza porque era como una luz y después de eso supo que estaba jodida._

_Cuando le marcaron para morir, supo que no podía hacer aquello más. Kozume quería desecharle; matarle y diseccionarle para la mejora de futuros Proyectos. Y ella no podía. Simplemente no podía._

_Así que le pasó a Kozume una jeringuilla con solo la mitad de la dosis requerida que era letal para los Proyectos. Cambió las etiquetas que programaban a 394 para ‘disección’ por ‘desecho’ para darle una oportunidad. Podría despertarse y marcharse. No supo si lo hizo; no supo si había escapado, no había forma que pudiese comprobarlo sin levantar sospechas._

_Y cuando hubo pasado el tiempo suficiente, dejó su trabajo._

_Se mudó de Japón e hizo todo lo que pudo para dejar a Teiko detrás. Viajó por el mundo como si eso pudiese superar sus pecados._

_Y cuando los siete Proyectos escaparon (Generación de los Milagros, siempre era la Generación de los Milagros, siempre iba a ser la Generación de los Milagros la que lo pusiese todo patas arriba) vio los juicios que siguieron y se preguntó si las autoridades irían a por ella._

_No todos fueron arrestados. Debieron elegir al Dr. Kozume como chivo expiatorio, había estado a cargo de los Orange Threes y los Orange Threes nunca había producido un Éxito. Así es como supo que había estado amañado. Solo los científicos a cargo de los Proyecto fallidos fueron perseguidos. Los líderes de los Orange Threes, los Black Fours, los White Tens; aquellos que nunca había tenido un éxito fueron ofrecidos para la persecución como corderos para el sacrificio._

_Esperó a que su nombre apareciera, pero nunca lo hizo. (Todavía más prueba de que aquellos a cargo de Teiko todavía tenían poder. Se estaban escondiendo, ganando tiempo, pero todavía ahí fuera.)_

_Cuando finalmente volvió a Japón consiguió un trabajo en un centro de investigación en Tokio (uno de verdad, esta vez, en el lado legítimo de la ley) y visitó a su hermana durante las vacaciones y consiguió conocer a su sobrina._

_Vio el Régimen Especial, por supuesto que lo hico ¿Cómo no podría? Y su corazón se rompió. Porque allí esta él, su Hikari, 394 vivo después de todo. (Hinata Shouyou, pensó, era el nombre perfecto para él). Empezó a llorar, algo no había hecho durante décadas._

_Y cuando las cámaras pasaron al público vio una cara familiar, llevando el mismo chándal negro que Hinata Shouyou._

_Su primer pensamiento era que estaba viendo_ mal _. No había forma, era_ demasiada _coincidencia._

_Fue a visitar a su hermana de todas formas, unos meses después de que la controversia hubiese terminado._

_Su hermana seguía igual; una mujer de negocios directa y franca. Pero su sobrina había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la había visto; parecía más segura de sí misma._

_Habló con su sobrina después de cenar, mientras su hermana no estaba._

_\- Hitoka-chan ¿de verdad vas al instituto con el nuevo Milagro?_

_\- ¿Hinata-kun? – sonrió –. ¡Sí! Está en el equipo de voleibol conmigo._

_La mujer odiaba la idea de la coincidencia, especialmente coincidencias tan fuertes como esta._

_\- ¿Es tu amigo?_

_\- ¡Sí! – su sobrina bajó la voz – Tía ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a mamá?_

_\- Por supuesto – contestó, porque ¿de que servía una buena tía si no podías confiar en ella?_

_\- Me salvó la vida._

_\- ¿De verdad? ¿Metafóricamente o literalmente?_

_\- Las dos, supongo. Estaba en un edificio en llamas ¡y él saltó para salvarme! ¡Fue como en un manga shoujo! O, o, uno de superhéroes, supongo._

_\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó, tratando de calcular mentalmente cuando de su ADN tenía Hinata y si se consideraría de verdad incesto si él salía con su sobrina._

_Su sobrina se sonrojó y balbuceó._

_\- ¡Por… por supuesto que no! ¡De ninguna forma! ¡A Hinata-kun le gustan los chicos! Y a mí, um, no._

_La mujer soltó una carcajada._

_\- Así es como sales del armario ¿de verdad?_

_\- No se lo digas a mamá – dijo con rapidez._

_\- ¿Crees que no estará de acuerdo?_

_\- No ¡es solo que no quiero decírselo! Quería conocer a mi novia ¡y me moriría!_

_La mujer se rio, y dejaron el tema._

_Por entro, todavía no podía aceptar esa coincidencia. Que ese chico que era lo más cerca que había tenido a un hijo conociera a la chica que era lo más cercano que tenía a una hija. No, más que eso. Que el chico que había salvado más tarde crecería y salvase a su sobrina._

_Ella era una científica, y no creía en el destino._

_Pero por un corto segundo, estuvo segura de que debía de existir. Una fuerza más grande que los científicos de Teiko pudiesen imaginar._

_No estaba lista para conocer al chico; quizás nunca lo estuviese._

_Algún día tendría que responder por sus pecados._

_Dejaría que el destino decidiese ese día._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios y han dado kudos! Y gracias a todos los que lo han leido hasta el final. Estoy muy agradecida de que a la gente le gusten mis historias, sois los mejores.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me da tan mal juzgar lo que se considera "contenido adulto" así que tengo la costumbre de valorar mis historias como "maduras" solo para estar segura, pero sinceramente no creo que esto sea para más de 13 años en términos del contenido. Si has leído "No Parpadees o Te Lo Perderás" entonces ya sabes cuales son los elementos oscuros, y particularmente este (en conjunto) es más ligero que el otro.  
> Pero, si no lo has leido, diré que esta historia hace referencia a un severo abuso psicológico/físico de niños, aunque no creo que sea muy "gráfico" y encaja bastant con lo que apareció en la serie Dark Angel.  
> De hecho, el primer capítulo (las escenas de apertura) son probablemente las más oscuras de la historia, así que si esas están bien, entonces nada de los demás debería ser demasiado perturbador. Pero las escenas de apertura pueden ser un poco perturbadoras. Simplemente lo digo.  
> De todas maneras ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! Los Kudos y los comentarios siempre me alegran el corazón. Y si alguna vez queréis hablar de anime, estoy en umisabaku.tumblr.com  
> De nuevo ¡espero que os guste! =) Siento extenderme tanto en las notas.


End file.
